Destiny's Intervention
by Marauder's Demigod
Summary: In Atalanta, Annabeth doesn't fit in with the other girls, when war strikes, she decides to take her father's place in the army, what happens when she meets Percy, the commander of the army? AU. Cover credit: dragontear214  edited version
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am the new girl and I want to try making a PJO fanfic, since I love the stories I read here. I learned the ropes here so this will definitely be a love story since that is my specialty (as that's what my friends say). I didn't get this inspiration from anywhere but it had random ideas with strings attached to it, which is classified info, but I will alter it to my own version, of course...This is in the olden times; I am a huge fan of those stuff. And if I copied any ideas, I am super sorry, I did not know. So read, enjoy, review, and no flames! ~~~thatasianwritergirl**

**P.S. : This story is AU. Some characters would be OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of PJO, all credits and copyright go to Rick Riordan. I only own my plot and my OCs (if ever I should include any). Also the plot of Mulan, I don't own it, but I MIGHT get some ideas out from there. **

**The Matchmaker**

**(Annabeth)**

It was the usual morning at the countryside at Atalanta, an off-the-islands territory of Greece, so we have a few Greek influences as well as our own traditions. I sighed as I worked in the kitchen; since I had to brew up my father's medicine. I wore a blue peasant blouse, a burgundy skirt, and a pair of black rubber flats. I am seventeen years old, usually I am supposed to be married off this time, like my friends, but I don't think it's happening anytime soon. Here in Atalanta, tradition says a father is supposed to pick a fiancé for his child, but if he is unable to, a matchmaker may intervene or unless an official in the high rank of the army would take you as a wife.

My family is middle-class, since my father is the district's philosopher, also known as the town's teacher and a retired army soldier, so we don't have much connection anywhere. My mother died when I was little in an invasion of the island, she was the smartest strategist in the army, for a girl, they say. I live at the south western district of this island. My dad remarried, but my stepmom once again, died, but this time, during childbirth, so she left me with two stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew, she was too young to die, considering she was ten years younger than my dad. So technically, I am left with all the house chores. My older brother, Malcolm is in the army, fighting off invasions, so he lives in Greece but he has his days here too in Atalanta. We are pretty close since we talk about architecture and battle strategy, which I study during my free time, so I miss talking to him a lot. Our family lives in a small one floor cottage farm, just in the outskirts of the town of the south western district.

I continued my chores and I decided to feed the animals. I donned an apron and pulled on rubber boots over my flats and went to the farm, our source of food and our trade in the black market. I fed the chickens and horses, milked the cows and goats, and picked some apples from the tree. To keep my mind and hands busy, I made the milk to cream and cheese to trade in the market tomorrow. It was a long and tedious process, but when I was done, I put the fruits of my labor into the basket and went back inside, removing my apron and boots in the process. When I went in, I saw Acantha, the town's matchmaker, and my father talking. _No, this can't be good…_are the words that are on my head. When the matchmaker visits, she has something to tell you about your fate, good or bad.

My father turned to me and said. "Annabeth, come, Acantha wants to see you."

I sat on the chair and my father sat straight. Acantha looked at me with sympathetic eyes and she stoked my cheek.

"My, Annabeth, just like your mother, but I am sorry for what you are about to hear." She said.

I got confused until she sat up and started to speak.

"Well, Frederick here, has asked me to find a fiancé for you, but apparently, I couldn't find you one decent enough, Luke Castellan is nice, but he is married to your friend, Thalia and it seems I couldn't find you one, I think you were meant to be an old maid like me all your life." She said.

I didn't know what to feel when she said that a part of me wanted to say _thank the gods _another part wanted me to say _What? No, it can't be possible!_

"I am sorry, my child."

"Acantha, there must be someone out there for my daughter." My father said.

"I am afraid not at the moment, Frederick, but keep your hopes up." She said.

I stood up and said. "Father, I am going to visit, Thalia, if you mind."

"I don't mind, just be back soon, the boys are going to wake up sooner or later."

I nodded as I got my cloak from the coat hanger and darted off. I walked through the dusty roads to the Castellan homestead, just near the south eastern district. I looked around my surroundings, it was quite peaceful today, with the sight of the mountains, the cold breeze blew against my face and hair. I needed to visit Thalia to keep my mind off things. She has a happy home with Luke, whom her father chose for her since he knew she loved him; she had two kids and was expecting a baby in months' time. I reached her cottage; it was beautiful and quite isolated. I knocked on the door and Thalia opened it. She was um…bigger than the last time I saw her.

"Annabeth! I wasn't expecting that you would come to call! Come in! It's quite lonesome here." She said.

I came in and saw their furnished cottage. I also saw her boys, Jack and Plato, playing on the floor. I smiled, if only I could have a home like this, someday.

"Where's Luke? Isn't he here with you?" I asked.

"Sadly, he isn't, he's recruited to join the army, they need more soldiers, and they might reach your district anytime soon," she said in a voice with a tone that says _I miss him_. "Well, Annabeth, why have you come here? Your dad had a matchmaker for you?"

"Yes, Thalia, she said I won't be able to get married, which is partly a good and bad thing." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone someday, just give time."

"I don't think so , Thalia, every boy in the south western district only cares about looks."

"That won't happen when you find the right man; you just have to keep your eyes open." Thalia said as she smiled.

"What happened to the rebellious Thalia, that I once knew?" I said, laughing.

"She became a matronly mother." She laughed heartily.

We continued to talk until from a distance, Thalia and I heard the sound of a gong.

"Annabeth, you better go, the gong is coming from your district," Thalia said with a sad but haunting look. "I'll see you sometime."

I nodded, hugged her goodbye, and I ran as fast as I can for miles, hoping to reach the district before it's too late.

**So how was it? review if you want me to continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Chapter 2, typed up and written, I hope you liked the first chapter. Read, review, and no flames! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming so I know how I am doing…and yes it's like Mulan, it's one of my faves! So a Greek version seemed interesting to make. xoxo -thatasianwritergirl**

"**Take me instead"**

**(Annabeth)**

I arrived home just in time, Bobby and Mathew, ran up and hugged me.

"Annabeth, there is a bwig scary mwan inside." Bobby said tearfully.

I followed them inside and saw that it was a messenger in the Greek armies, talking to my father. I hid behind a wall, hearing their conversation.

"Look, Mr Chase, the army is recruiting, we need more people, for the war against Sparta and our numbers are not enough."

"My son is in your army, already, I must stay and take care of my family, I am not fit to fight."

"I am sorry, Mr Chase, you will have to come with us."

I stepped in and said. "Officer, you can't take him! He's not fit to fight, he's sick."

"No choice, madam, its orders, men have to be recruited for the army."

"Then take me instead! I'll serve in my father's place." I said with my eyes tearing up.

The man laughed loud. "You? What can you do? My orders say it is specifically for men only."

"How can my mom, Athena join before? She was the best strategist you had! I learned from her before, why can't you let me join the army?"

"Yes, I hear, but she is history now, little woman!" he bellowed.

"No, Annabeth, you must stay here to protect Bobby and Matthew," my father said turning to me as he hesitantly sighed. "It's okay, officer, I will take my place in the army, once again."

"Well, Mr Chase, I see you have a fire-spirit daughter, though she is right, you don't look fit to fight," he said as he stroked his stubble chin. "So, this little missy here, I think could fight, she looks like she has potential, besides we can make a few exceptions, Clarisse La Rue is in the army, one of 'em finest."

I felt relief rushing through me, at the same time, fear. Malcolm told me that the Greek army was tough. Bobby and Matthew were gripping me tightly, wishing I didn't volunteer. And Clarisse La Rue? Isn't she engaged to Chris Rodriguez? Oh right, he's in the army too….well at least they're together. And I still have bad memories with her especially with the incident….

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Hey little punk!" a girl said when I walked through town. _

_I turned around and saw her, Clarisse La Rue, the town's meanest girl. Her father, Ares is a man in the town tavern who always picks a fight. I guess I know where she got that from. She was a big, tall girl with long, stringy dirty blonde/brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and strong looking. She had boys' clothes on too, which girls in this town consider a fashion crime to wear, but since her dad's raised her like a boy, I guess it's not a crime to her. _

"_Give me your food, little punk, I am starved." She said as she looked at my basket. _

_Yes, this is food from the market. I remember it clearly, goat cheese, a loaf of wheat bread, and an apple. This also had medicine for my stepmother who was still recovering from her "pregnancy sickness" as she calls it. I didn't know what it was that time, so I assumed it was a real sickness. I also remember what I wore, a pretty light blue frock with an apron and peasant shoes, yes, and I looked innocent. _

"_No! Clarisse! This is for my step-mother! Get your own!" I shouted with my five year old voice._

_Well she was able to grab my basket and opened the bottle of medicine and drank half the contents. Suddenly, she corked it back and started vomiting._

"_YOU ARE PAYING, LITTLE PUNK!" she said she gripped my throat tightly and carried me up. _

"_Let…me…go!" I said tugging at her hand on my throat. _

"_Not a chance, you're paying for what you did." She snickered as she let me go and punched and kicked me several times. _

~~~End of flashback~~~

I don't know what happened after that, but my dad said a boy my age with dark hair and with astonishing sea green eyes saved me and brought me home. My thoughts came back to picture when….

"Well, little woman, be ready in a few minutes, I am taking you to the harbour together with the other soldiers, the ship's taking you to Greece at the training grounds. We need all the people we can get." The Greek messenger said, laughing and ruffling my hair, as he stormed out.

How could he laugh about this? This is my life at the stake! One good thing is that I get to see Malcolm. One bad thing is that I might get pulverized by the enemy. One thing that kept me off my thoughts was the sound of Bobby and Matthew's wailing.

"Annabweth! Dwont go! Mawcom weaves, we dwont want you to!" Bobby wailed as he clung to my leg.

"We vish we could've vwonteered fwor you!" Matthew cried as well.

How could I be so stupid? I had Bobby and Matthew to take care of! They are so young! They are like my little kids that I have to take care of! They were the children my step-mother left me to care for, they were so young. Leaving them is like asking them to grow up fast even if they are just three years old, and haven't even started school. But it was a spur in the moment choice I had to volunteer; I just had to do it in a sense of duty. My father's life is at stake and as I said he wasn't fit to fight. I know since Malcolm told me the requirements to be a soldier in the Greek army, yes he is second-in-command for the army, he never told me who his boss was.

"Annabweth, no! Pwease say you'd hwold back what woo said!" Bobby and Matthew said at the same time, snapping my attention back to reality.

"Bobby, Matthew, don't worry about it, I won't be gone forever, just be my little soldiers, okay?" I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Okway, jwust pwomise, wou'll cwome back." Matthew said.

"I will." I gave them one last hug as I went upstairs to gather a few belongings.

I stepped into my room, the safe haven I might never return to if I die. I grabbed a sack and packed a few things. I packed tablets, scrolls, books and plenty of clothes. Surprisingly, they all fit in one sack. I touched the sheets that I would miss, that smelled like home.

"You know, you don't have to go Annabeth, I wanted to take your place." a voice said.

I turned around to see my dad, with a small encouraging smile on his face. I got my sack and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Papa, I had to, and it's too late for you to do anything." I whispered. "I know, Annabeth. Just be careful out there." He whispered back. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Too soon, he pulled away from the hug.

"Annabeth, you have to go. The officer is getting impatient."

"Papa, I'm afraid." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't be Annabeth. You are the bravest girl I know." He said as he stroked my cheek. "Here, is something for you to remember."

He reached for his pockets and handed me a little statue of the goddess, Athena.

"Mom's namesake…"

"Yes, Annabeth, just remember her, you are so much like her, full of wisdom and spirit."

An officer came bursting in to the room and said. "Look, little missy, enough goodbyes for now, we have to go." He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside and forced me into a covered chariot. It felt awkward since it was filled with sweaty guys.

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

I turned and saw Luke, Thalia's husband. I felt relieved, seeing a familiar face. I nodded in return.

"What in Tartarus are you doing here?"

"I volunteered for my dad, that's what happened."

"I am sorry, Annabeth…"

"Yes, I'm sorry for myself too, Luke."

"Hope things go well for you, Annabeth."

"You too…."

Suddenly, I saw the light…its sunset. We are in the harbour, three hours from the south western district…everything was a blur. Officers, messengers, soldiers shouting orders, we all boarded the ship. I looked out the dock. I am leaving….leaving the home I know and love…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is Chapter 3, typed up and written, I hope you liked the second chapter. Read, review, and no flames! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming so I know how I am doing…this is how is gonna work, it's gonna be 2 chapters each for the POV of each character, 'Kay? xoxo -thatasianwritergirl**

**The New Commander of the Greek Army **

**(Percy) **

It is another morning here in Greece, thank you Apollo for the sunrise...it reflects light from the water, which I like. I could see it from my bedroom window. I am eighteen years old and am to be the commander of the Greek army when my father passes it on to me, it's not nepotism as they say, but my father said fighting's in my blood, so since I trained my whole life for this, I guess it is. Am I married, you ask? The answer is no. My mother keeps bothering me every single day if I met any nice girl in town, obviously my answer would always be no. I admit, I did fall in love once, but I can't talk about it. My dad's busy with managing the armies and ruling Greece with his brothers to even arrange a marriage for me. My other option is to pick a wife, an advantage since I am a high official in the army, which I am not making much progress. Daphne, the old wise widow, also known as our servant and my tutor, says that there is no trouble for me finding one. Besides, my mind set is leading Greek's great army one day. I don't have time to finding "the one" besides; I intend to stay single for life.

"Percy! It's time for breakfast!" my mom called.

"Coming, mother."

I headed downstairs to the dining hall. I kissed my mom on the cheek and plopped down on the seat beside her. My mother's name is Sally; she's the sweetest woman in the world, she's lucky to marry dad in terms of riches and whatnot but she doesn't feel the love she deserves that often, but for some reason, she is happy.

"So Percy, do you have any plans of meeting any girls today?" she says. I knew she was going to say that. It's the usual question, every single day!

"No, mother, I don't." I said as I was chewing my food.

"Percy! What did I tell you about manners?" she snapped.

"It's not nice to talk while you chew your food." I said after I chewed and gulped down my food.

"Good, but Percy, it's time you get married, your friends, Grover is married and Nico is engaged. You know you have to move on sooner or later." She said, smiling as she touched my shoulder.

"Sorry, mother. I don't think so, girls will find me dull."

"I don't think so; Daphne and Nico say that girls in town are willing to be engaged to you."

"I am not interested in them; I just can't seem to find that one girl among them."

"Alright, I won't force you, Percy." She said as she stood up from her chair. "Your father wants to see you in midday. Something important he says." After that message, she walked away…probably going to do something like tend her garden.

**~~~Later in the day~~~**

I walked into the throne room, dressed in my best robes. It is rare that my father summons me, so mother wants me to look handsome or "distinguished" as she says, in his presence. I walk into the throne room. My father was there, along with his brother, Zeus. I walked in a dignified fashion, slowly and cautiously.

"You summoned me, father."

"Yes, Perseus, I have." He said in a cold stiff voice. It's only him who calls me Perseus, a somewhat dignified name for me, but at the same time, it annoys me.

"What do you wish to tell me, father?" I asked as I was near enough. I bowed as well. I really he feels like he is more like my commander or boss more than my father.

"Well, my son, I am sure that you know about Sparta approaching our territories."

I nodded. How could I not know, it's the talk of the town.

"That's where you come in, boy." Zeus bellowed.

"Umm, I beg your pardon, Lord Zeus?" I asked.

"Just stop the suspense, Poseidon, I am sure your boy here wants to know why he's here," Zeus said as he stroked his chin. "Besides, I have a pinochle game with Dionysus after this."

"Calm down, I was about to tell him."

"Tell me what, father?"

"That I am going to reinstate you as the commander of the Greek army." He said in a way that it was supposed to be my birthday surprise or something.

"Are you serious, father?" I said in a puzzled tone.

"Yes son, I believe you are ready for it, you are determined, a great warrior, plus you have my good looks. It's about time we have a new commander." He chuckled, patting my shoulder.

"Father, Lord Zeus, I don't know what to say…this is a great honor for me." I stuttered.

"Well, boy, don't say a thing. Report to the camp at the outskirts of town in a few days, you'll start training the new soldiers." Zeus said as he stroked his chin.

"Now, you better tell your mother about this, Perseus, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, father." I said as I bowed and walked out of the throne room.

Along my walk the way home, I ignored the humdrum of the busy streets. I was thinking about those words my father said, hearing him chuckle was the first time I saw him in a way that is not so…demanding, stern, or even haggard. Everything that just happened felt like a dream. Me? A commander of the Greek army…this…is…just great! This is something I have been waiting my whole life for. I reached my home and Daphne was there, sitting on the table with my mom, talking as they were sewing something.

"Hello, mother." I said happily.

"Hello Percy, did you finally find any nice girl on the way to your father's?"

"No, I haven't mother, don't bother asking because that will never happen to me."

"Alright, then what did your father say to you?"

"I am going to be the new commander of the Greek army."

My mother placed her sewing on the table, stood up and hugged me tightly. "I am so proud of you, Perseus; you will be a great commander." She said as she let go of me.

"Well, I must go prepare a celebratory meal, Percy, you go up and rest." Daphne smiled in her old wrinkled smile as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

I went up to my room, I felt like this was a long day. I looked out the window, it is sunset. I know that in a few days, I will be the commander who would lead the Greek army to a new era.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is Chapter 4, typed up and written, I hope you liked the third chapter. Again…read, review, and NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Sorry if it is shorter, I had to get to Annabeth's POV as soon as possible and in this POV of Percy's there's not much to write… and you don't have to tell me this is lame since I know it is, so I'll make it up to you all in the next chappie! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming so I know how I am doing…so this is all for you guys, enjoy xoxo -thatasianwritergirl**

**The Arrival and the Mystery Girl**

**(Percy) **

~~~Flashback~~~

_It was yesterday when Daphne and I were sitting on the porch, studying philosopher's scrolls. It was a beautiful day outside and we are trying to keep things as normal as possible. I know I should be excited because as I said I was dreaming of this my whole life. Now that I got it, how come I don't feel content, nervous even…Daphne looked up and saw my expression was in a distant land. _

"_Perseus, are you alright? Is this about the army?" she asked worriedly. _

"_Yes, Daphne, it is just I don't know what's missing….it's like I feel that." I said, she is the only one aside from my mother whom I could confide to. _

_She put on a smile and patted my shoulder. "Perseus, I know you are brave, but just let destiny take its course, it will help you find out what is missing…."_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

I still couldn't get that out from my mind. Now, we are in the commander's tent, I am here with Malcolm and my father and his second-in-command, Triton, to discuss the strategy.

"Our forces would go here and there, trying to stop Sparta's counterattack on the nearby island of Titan's Cove, just near Atalanta, now that they found out that Athena's dead, they are exacting their revenge." My father said moving his staff around as he planned the strategy and moved around figurines.

"So what are we supposed to do, Lord Poseidon?" Malcolm said shakily. I could tell something is bothering him. Yes, he is one of my good friends in the army.

"Well, you have to stay here and train the new recruits with Perseus and then he thinks they are ready, they'll take our place along with the other troops, we just hold off the Spartans as long as we can." Poseidon said.

"Lord Poseidon, are you serious? Perseus, left here to train these imbeciles?" Triton asked.

"Triton, you know you are disrespecting your new commander."

"He? Commander? He isn't fit, maybe someone with more experience."

_What? He's talking about himself, he just wanted the commander position as bad as I did, but I got it._ I thought._ So he must hold a grudge._

"Triton, he's trained under me, Athena, and Ares, he has a good grasp of training techniques and military tactics, so I don't think he would not fail me." He said as he stood up from his seat. "We must go, I'll lead the troops to the border lines, and Perseus, do not fail me."

"I won't father…" I said as I followed him outside the tent.

He mounted his horse and shouted. "MOVE OUT!" the rest of the soldiers came with him and they rode off the camp. "I won't fail you, father." I murmured. I looked back and saw Malcolm with his grim expression. I went to him and patted his shoulder.

"Malcolm, is there something wrong?"

"No, there isn't wrong, commander." He said stiffly.

"I am talking to you as a friend now, not your commander, Malcolm." I said.

"Well, I am just worried about my family, they are in Atalanta, and it's just their safety. I am also worried about my sister…she's all alone, caring for my sick father and step-brothers…" he said as he played with his hands, looking down.

"Don't worry, Malcolm, we'll do anything to protect them, Atalanta used to be the island of my birth." I said.

"Alright….I just somewhat umm… have regrets about joining the army, I just did that, so none of them has to."

I can't help but feel sad for him, I mean, he had to sacrifice himself for his family's safety, that's something noble, something I never could do.

"I am sorry, Malcolm, we'll find a way, now we'll just train these new soldiers."

Then a man ran up to us and said. "Commander, the new soldiers are here."

"Send them in, then." I said.

Everyone went in there were many men, all of them dressed in peasant's clothes. There was only one person who stood out, and that was a woman. She had hair that looked like it had been touched by Midas, a tan complexion, and grey eyes. She wore a peasant's outfit, a white peasant blouse and a brown skirt. She surprisingly different from every other girl I knew.

"Commander, I am just going to umm…talk to one of our new troops.." Malcolm said as he stalked off to the girl.

I called the messenger and when he came, I asked. "What is a girl doing here? I thought my father specifically said to get men, not women troops."

"Commander, we have another girl as well, her name's Clarisse La Rue, so I don't think it will be a problem, she volunteered for her father, sick ol' man he is. She says she's the daughter of Athena, so I guess she'll make well." The messenger said.

"Alright then, I'll be in the tent, tell the campers we start training tomorrow."

"Yes, commander." He said as he stalked off.

I saw Malcolm talking to the girl, but I don't think I'll give too much hope on her, even if she's the daughter of Athena….and wait…Athena….Malcolm's mom was Athena, so I am guessing, she's his sister. Wait…why am I thinking like this? Why am I suddenly curious or have a strange interest to know this girl? I huffed and went inside the commander's tent, to strategize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is chapter five, hope you like it, hopefully this chapter is longer to make up for the last one ;) Also, Malcolm gave Annabeth her first weapon, I know it's supposed to be Luke, but I thought that he should be giving her, her first weapon would show their sibling bond. Also I am sorry if Percy's speech was kinda crappy, I am not good at making speeches, announcements, etc. Yeah I know that it is a bit different from the last chapter, but that's alterations I am making here, since most of you have already read it. Anyways I switch POVs a lot, so you get the side of the story a lot, I know I could've written it in third person but it is so much easier to write in first person. Man, that's one heck of an AN to type. So anyways, read, review, no flames, and enjoy! xoxo lol (lots of luv! And yeah I know lol means laugh out loud…but ehh…you get the point ) -theasianwritergirl**

**Reunions and the Dagger**

**(Annabeth) **

As soon as I entered the camp, I feel to have some doubts about my volunteering for my dad and now it's too late to turn back. One part of me wishes I could've just stayed home, took care of Bobby and Matthew, my father and the tiny little cottage and just waited for Acantha to find me some older drunk, lunatic man I would spend my miserable life with. Another part says that there might be more adventure to this life than my small cottage life, like I have always wanted, but this time, this might cost me my life, besides I am not the only girl here, there's Clarisse, I might try to make friends with her….or on second thought…that's not such a good idea. Why am I having these thoughts? Since I saw the Greek army camp, filled with tents that were raised up from the ground, large spaces where people could fight, some stands holding deadly Greek weapons, and such things. I clung to Luke's arm, nervously, I mean, what if I just died in training even before the real battle begins, but a part of me wanted to pick up a weapon and fight somebody. I glanced at one direction and saw a dagger, which looked deadly and is made of bronze…somehow, if I got the chance, I would get that one.

Everyone started to gather around the middle, a wooden makeshift stage was constructed there, but for a structure like that; it looked sturdy enough to last a few days. Suddenly I saw two men, who looked like the two highest officials, both of them wore Greek robes and armour, they also had their helmets on, as if they were about to go on battle, and they were accompanied by several men. One of them stepped up and removed his helmet. As soon as I saw him, he's like the type of man that most girls from Atalanta would fall for. Black eyes, muscular but lean body structure, good looks…but the one feature that attracted me a little was his sea green eyes…which remind me of the ocean….

"Soldiers," he started to say. "I think you know that we are amidst a war invasion with Sparta, so we all summoned you here to train to be soldiers of the army. When you are ready, we will bring you out here to the battlefield. These men behind me will help me train you all. Who am I you ask? I am your new commander, Perseus Jackson and this man beside me is my second-in-command, Malcolm Chase. So if anything goes wrong, you have to answer to both of us."

_Oh gods, this is a bad idea... _I thought…Malcolm! I miss my brother so badly but he might get furious when he finds out I am here. I know this since I could see his piercing eyes, looking at me. I felt my eyes look down as commander Jackson said. "You are dismissed!"

I started to go away with the crowd and I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I looked back and saw the person whom I expected would summon me soon, but this is too soon. "Annabeth, we need to talk." He said in a firm tone. He motioned for me to follow him and I did. As I followed him, I mentally prepared myself for a talk.

We reached a far end of the camp; somewhere someone won't be likely to find us. Malcolm sat down on the ground and he motioned for me to sit beside him. I did and he started to speak.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here? You know that the army's a dangerous place."

"I know, Malcolm," I said as I started tearing up. "But father is getting weaker and he couldn't serve, the officer won't leave without a person, so I volunteered."

"I knew this would happen. But not this soon." He muttered to himself.

"What do you mean by you knew what would happen soon?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

He sighed as he wiped tears the tears off my cheek, then he continued. "That they would take you from home, away from everyone, that is why I joined the army, so as to protect you all."

"I know you did, Malcolm, but we can't do or say anything about it, it's too late, they took me away from home." I said as I tried to dry up my tears and stay strong for Malcolm. He gave up everything, his social life, a chance to have a wife and family (well…technically, but every girl in the south western district, I hear, would be willing to be his wife), and practically risking his life to protect us. The least I could do was stay strong.

"Don't cry, Annabeth, I can't stand to see you cry, I want you to stay strong, remember that's what I said the first time I left for the army?"

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Malcolm, you don't have to go." _

_It was a gloomy day there in Atalanta, I was just fifteen years old at the time, and he was around seventeen that time. Malcolm was packing in his room, he would be leaving in a few hours and the chariot would pick him up. He had that sad, but determined look in his eyes. He tried to smile for me and put a steady hand on my shoulder. _

"_I have to, Annabeth, it's the only way to prevent anyone from this family from joining the military."_

"_You know you have a choice, Malcolm, to stay…" _

"_I know I do, but it's my choice too to join, and it's too late to stop me." He said interrupting me._

_I started tearing up because I am going to miss him, he's been my best friend, aside from Thalia, Katie , and Piper, who knew me the best, he was my protector and brother, and he's always been there when I needed him. And that time I was a vulnerable little girl._

"_Don't cry, Annabeth, I know I am going to miss life here in Atalanta, but just stay strong for me….I won't be gone forever." _

_I nodded and wiped my tears, as an officer unexpectedly came into the room. "Chase, it's time to go." _

"_Alright, officer." He said as he slung his rucksack on his shoulders. "Goodbye Annabeth, remember, be strong, for me…take care of father and the boys for me." _

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Yes…I remember...Malcolm." I said fervently.

"Well, I guess since you are here, I guess I better ask you a bit about home, how are the boys and father doing?"

"They are doing fine, the boys miss you especially father, who is burying himself by reading philosopher's scrolls."

"I should have known that, but did father try to find you a fiancé?"

"He tried to, but he got Acantha to try and find me one. She didn't succeed, so I think I am stuck like an old maid for life, unless she finds me some lunatic, drunk man that I have to live with for the rest of my life."

He smiled and patted my head. "I am sure some decent high official here would get you, I am not sure about my commander though, and he's decent but lonesome most of the time."

"I doubt that it will happen, Malcolm, I won't be an out for auction girl for a high official, I'll just do my best to stay in the army."

"Well, I think as long as you are here, I better protect you." He smiled as he said this. "I don't want anyone harming or doing anything to my little sister."

"I don't think even a knife cut won't count, I am used to blood." I said as I try to suppress a smile.

"That still counts, Annabeth." He said as he grinned. Suddenly a man came to us and said "Malcolm, there you are, Commander Jackson is requesting your presence at the commander's tent."

"I will be there in a while, tell him that. I just need a few moments." He said stiffly.

The man nodded and left to give the message, leaving us to privacy.

"Well I can't stay for long, but mind that I will be checking on you whenever I can, and I'll do anything I can to make sure you are not involved in too much combat." He stood up and he dusted off his robes. "Also you would need this, to protect and defend yourself when I couldn't, use it well and see you around."

He unsheathed a dagger and threw it on the ground and left. He left me dumbfounded for a few moments, he acts differently in the army, but I think that's pressure going to him. I like him better in his intelligent, carefree self. I then noticed that the blade was pierced on a spot of the ground beside me. I pulled it out from the ground and wiped the mud and soil off the blade with a small part of my skirt. I examined it and realized that it was the same blade I had my eye on earlier…but I knew what this means, it takes a clever warrior to use this weapon, Malcolm told me once…but it's small but it would protect me. I sheathed it on the belt sheath that was on my waist (Malcolm left one of his belt sheaths around at home, so I packed it too), stood up, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 6 for you all! I am super sorry if I posted quite late…I needed some ahh…inspiration for the story. I have written so many drafts for this…. So read, love, review, and enjoy! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, I need it to go on with this story…I need to know what you guys are thinking, should I add something or suggestions, anything. I need to know your thoughts…as long as it won't wound me that much….but so far, I just want to thank all who read or alerted or favorited (sp?) this story, it means so much to me, especially if this is my first fanfic, keep doing what you are doing. Love you all! xoxo –thatasianwritergirl**

**P.S.: I learned it's not commander, it's more of general in an Ancient Greece, but I'll stick to commander, looks dignified...in a way. Also I try to make the uniforms and food as authentic as possible, so no blame **

**First Day of Battle Training**

**(Annabeth)**

I woke up to the sounds of Greek horns, I immediately dressed up to the uniforms we were supposed to wear, well for girls in the army, a short Greek dress that came to my knees, a pair of gladiator shoes, and Greek armour. I grabbed my dagger and put it on the sheath of my waist.

I stepped out of the tent and walked around. Everyone seemed busy, going around, trying to get their portion of porridge and salty biscuits or was that bread. For the army, the troop's food rations is not nearly as luxurious unless it's the high positions in the army, yes Malcolm also told me this too. He said it's hard to get up in the army. Right now, I could imagine him having fresh baked biscuits, maybe something with rich olive oil…something I used to make for father and the boys back home, just thinking about all of that makes me miss home.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Luke, also dressed in battle gear, with two bowls with bread.

"Good morning Luke." I said as he handed me one bowl.

"Good morning, and next time, try to be earlier, your rations might run out, many of the men here are really stingy about the rations, even if they are horrible." He said with a sarcastic look.

"Thanks Luke, though you know you don't have to do this for me."

"No problem, Thalia would've wanted me to take care of you; she'd be worried to death if she saw you in these battle grounds. Anyways, do you want to join me with a couple of men I met up around?" he asked. With his tone, I have the feeling that he wants me to say _no, thank you_.

"No, it's alright, you go enjoy yourself, I need to be alone."

"Alright, see you around." He said before he turned back to meet up with the men he was telling me about. I sighed as I looked around, looking for a potential place to sit down.

Many of the makeshift wooden long tables and chairs are occupied, with men eating their rations, picking their noses (gross!) while playing pinochle or a few luck card games, which involved gambling, as if they had no life. I have seen their kind in the village; it's not really pleasant to see when you are shopping for basic goods; but I already got used to that. I spotted one with barely anybody there, and I saw the only one occupying the table, Clarisse La Rue. Now I know why the other men didn't want to sit beside her, she'd beat them up before training even started. I wouldn't go near her unless I am so desperate to even talk to her nonetheless even ask for favours. Right now, I think I am, since if I don't find a table soon, I will eat horrible-tasting food mixed with Greek soil.

"Clarisse, may I sit here?" I asked, hoping she won't beat me up. She looked up from her porridge and said. "Well, well, isn't it the little punk, have a seat, looks like we have got catching up to do."

I nervously sat down, hoping for the best, but I know that I can't wish for that when I am in battle. She had this sinister, joking look on her face. She took a spoonful of porridge and ate it.

"Well, Chase, the food's terrible but you have to live." she said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and picked up her spoon again. "So what brings you here to the battlefield, little punk, isn't big brother in the army already?" she grunted as she took another spoonful of porridge to her mouth.

I was surprised by her openness. I was getting ready for her to attack me, beat me up. I think she got more um…humane, might as well stay on her good side. "My father was enlisted to join the army, since as they said they have only a few soldiers, since Bobby and Matthew can't volunteer…I did." I said, eating my bite of breakfast. She's right, the food is terrible.

I waited for her answer, I was expecting that she would say "_Sad story, huh, punk?"_ or something worse but instead, she said. "Huh, didn't know you had it in you, punk. I am still considering you as a dollface. Warning you I am not going easy on you in fighting…." she said as she got up and left me there…to eat, before the Greek horn sounded, to signal the beginning of training. I remember what Malcolm told me about his initiation to the army, we would be training with advisors until the end when the commander and the second in command will determine your strength, help you master it, and assign your new position in the army. This process…..what he said….will be no different.

_SLASH! CLANG! SWHOOSH! CLANG!_

Those are the sounds my dagger makes as it collides with the blade of my opponent. Using a dagger is tricky but it is best to take a risk. Now I am in fighting with one of the toughest men around, undergoing combat training. They say in the army, you need combat training. My training advisor, Adrastos, says that I should use my swift and quickest instincts in combat as well as clever strategy. I took it and so far, I have defeated ten men….and it seems like I am doing well. My "opponent" looks beat up already with blood, cuts, and bruises; but I could still see he won't be giving up easily. Mercifully, well in my definition, I knocked him out and he lay face flat on the ground. He looked very weak so I did no more damage.

"SAFE! Winner, Annabeth Chase!" Adrastos called out, holding one of my arms up, like they always do when someone wins a duel.

I felt victorious, like I won a battle. My mental victory was crushed when Adrastos said I had to fight one more opponent for me to be finished for the day. He asks for volunteers but the men looked scared and disgusted of me. I know what they could say in their minds, they couldn't believe, I, a girl, would be able to beat them. They also looked like they wanted to curse me to the pits of Tartarus.

"I am willing to take this challenge. I want to see how little punk's goin' to beat me," A girl's voice said. I knew immediately who it is before I turned to see Clarisse La Rue, coming to the scene, sharpening her nails with one of her deadly knives and daggers, with a spear behind her back. One thing is she is tougher than any of the men that I've fought with. She threw her knife and it landed, piercing the ground, now the men had more fearful expressions. "Which is not likely to happen, because I…always win."

"Alright, get ready with your positions, ladies." Adrastos said, gesturing to the duel circle, which is a large, stick-drawn circle on the dusty ground. We "stepped" in and we got ready with our weapons. I held a tight grip with my dagger while Clarisse dropped got her spear, which had a shiny, deadly blade. Many thoughts racing through my mind in split seconds, mostly one is how do I beat her and second are the good and bad things that could come out of it if I do or do not beat her in the duel.

"FIGHT!" Adrastos called out, signalling the start of our fighting duel.

Clarisse started moving to me and was about to thrust her deadly blade through my chest. I was quick, but the blade left me a long cut across my left cheek. I swiftly and quickly jumped on her back and tried to strangle her. Now the men were laughing since it seems like I was a strangling baby and Clarisse was the mother who was trying to loosen the grip and trying to thrust me off. I knew this was not going to last and I can't stand do be humiliated any further, so I took out my dagger and started to stab her back and legs. I knew she was getting weaker since she was on her knees. I took the opportunity to get off her back and I kicked her from the back, which left her face flat. Like my last "opponent", she was lying face flat on the floor, too weak to move.

After that moment, everything was a blur. Adrastos proclaimed me the winner, and I moved on to different challenges, while my opponent "victims" were sent to the apothecaries in the infirmary tents. I did well in archery as well as the obstacle course. When I finished for the day, a messenger came to me.

"Are you Ms. Annabeth Chase?"

I nodded and he pulled out a papyrus scroll from his pocket and handed it to me.

"This is for you, from Second-in-command officer, Malcolm Chase."

I thanked him as I took the scroll and he ran away. I took it gently as to not rip the paper accidentally, unfurled it and saw the message.

"_Meet me at the front of the general's tent at night and congratulations with your training status, Annabeth." -Malcolm_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note (yeah I am labelling it now, as a new resolution):**

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 7 for you all! I wanted to post this the same time as chapter 6 to make up for the days I haven't posted, but my fingers were numb from typing. I know you wanted some Percabeth, but I wanted to take it slow…so I could extend the story a little bit more… I wanted to play with my characters a little bit! (joke!)… I will always post as soon as I finished typing the chapter… I apologize if this was a crappy chapter…but I guess, some will be….well, anyways there so you guys know what to do…read, review, and enjoy! Love you all! xoxo –thatasianwritergirl**

**Secret Meetings, the Unexpected Guest and Battle Strategies**

**(Annabeth)**

There's a full moon tonight…I admire those nights. But it makes me homesick; I used to look out my window at home, stare at the moon and stars until I would sleep. A warm breeze passed through me as I passed by, blowing through strands of my hair.

Almost everyone is at the dining halls, doing the usual things they do. They were gambling as they ate their supper of some kind of a broth and sour bread that the camp's cook made. I ate mine faster, so my tongue still burns a little from the broth, but I had to meet up with Malcolm at the general's tent. Everyone looked beat up, tired, and sweaty. Clarisse is still in the infirmary, either plotting revenge on me or wincing because of the pain, either way, I am ready for whatever happens.

I made my way through the rows of tents and weapon stands. The shadows of the tents seemed scary, and it made the paths dark. I found the portion of the camp where the high officials stay. I never liked them; they always get the special treatment, based on what I am told. Malcolm tells me about his life as one, they get the highest honours, gets the more comfortable things, like the big tents, like the one I am standing at. It was the biggest of all tents, a beautiful white linen tent with sea green trimmed edges. I was mesmerized with the sea green trimmed edges since they had delicate and fine embroidery, which would have been beautiful on an important woman's best dresses or robes.

"Annabeth, is that you?" a voice said, a familiar one. I laughed and turned around, seeing a dark figure coming towards me and that figure was Malcolm. From the darkness, I could see that he had a smirk on his face, with the help of the pale moonlight giving light to his face.

"Of course, it's me, who else would it be?" I asked with sarcasm.

"I could recognize you anywhere of course…Annabeth, you are my little sister."

"I know, so why did you ask me to come here?"

"Before I answer that, let's discuss my reasons why inside the tent."

"Are you sure, Malcolm? I can't go inside unless I am summoned."

"Come on, you have your big handsome brother with you, so you won't get into trouble."

"Really? Because I recall the last time you said that, we both got in trouble."

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Malcolm, you know papa said we can't play with the bread, you know we would get in trouble, it's sinful to waste Demeter's blessings!" I said in my little ten year old voice. _

"_Calm down, Annabeth! It's not like we're not going to get in trouble, besides the baker isn't here."_

_We were in the middle of town, at the town fair. Our town has these yearly celebrations in honour of the gods, and this was one of them. They had good food, games, and a performance at the theatres, but the people who play the characters are men. It is awkward to think about it, especially when they are men playing women too…_

"_Are you sure, Malcolm?"_

_He put one arm on my shoulder and said. "Annabeth, when you have your big brother by your side, you will never get into trouble."_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Aww, Annabeth, that was when we were young children, this is a different situation, you can trust me now." he said in a playful manner.

I hesitated…I mean after that incident, the baker got mad at us and chased us all the way to our cottage. My father gave both of us a punishment and a lecture on how not to play with bread. He opened the tent flap and let me inside. He lit an oil lamp which gave some light to the small room. It looked really comfortable. A bed which seemed to have warm and comfortable cushions…which reminded me of my bed at home instead of the cloth beds we have in the tents. At the middle of the tent was a table with a mosaic map of Greece and Sparta, there were figurines on different places.

"Malcolm, are you sure we would be alright here?"

He came up to me and ruffled my hair. "Little sister, for the thousandth time, we are alright in here, the commander is also my friend and allows me to come in anytime to conduct battle strategies and such."

"Oh….so I ask again, what is the real reason you asked me to come in here?" I asked curiously. Knowing my brother he has something mischievous planned most of the time.

"Is it a crime to talk to my sister about home?"

"No, it isn't. Plus, could you explain to me the strategy? Something seems wrong here."

"I will, later…but first you have to tell me everything about home." he said in a relishing tone. I think he missed Atalanta a lot.

I started to tell him everything about home. How the celebrations were and how the baker who recognized us from before would glare at me every time I pass by his stall, the woman whom he left behind, Calypso, kept asking me how he is in the army and apparently who hasn't moved on from him, Bobby and Matthew's games in the farm. When I was talking about Calypso, his face fell for a short time. I could tell that he misses her, she is this sweet friend of mine and she simply loves and adores my brother. But when I told him about the other things, he was laughing.

"Now I wish I could go home, I missed so much, even the simplest things." he said with a sad look of homesickness plastered in his face.

"Don't worry, you will someday." I said as I glanced at the map with the figurines. "Well, Malcolm, since I told you everything, you better explain to me the battle strategy, something feels wrong with it."

He sighed and started to explain it to me, moving and pointing to the figurines around, telling me what they stand for and telling me the whole plan. They sent the trained soldiers to the boarder of Sparta and they would send us the message to come for battle. No wonder why I sensed there was something wrong with this.

"Malcolm, why don't you try sending scouts to Sparta, to spy and report their strategy, a few people instead of an army to the boarders, and you can send the troops to these mountains; this is where the Spartans are likely to attack…." I said as I kept moving figurines around, explaining things for my new quickly-thought strategy.

"Nice one, Annabeth, you are even better than my commander."

"Better than me in what, Malcolm?" a voice asked.

We both turned around and saw a man. He was wearing purple robes, Greek armour, and gladiator sandals. He was handsome; he is the type of man that any girl in Atalanta would fall for, other than Malcolm, as I have heard. It was impossible to compare him to something, like a statue carved by the greatest sculptors in Greece. He had black raven hair, a strong and muscular body, a handsome face with an expression of amusement, and the most mesmerizing physical trait, are his eyes. Sea green eyes that remind me of the calm seas and oceans that I have seen on the way here. He soon wore a confused look; I guess I had an analysing look in my eyes, a trait of mine that drove the men away, which was a blessing and a curse. Something told me he looked familiar. His eyes showed concern…something I haven't seen in a while.

"We were looking for you after you ate supper, apparently you had an unsaid appointment with you, Malcolm." the commander said in a formal voice

"I am sorry I haven't told you and well, in battle strategy, I believe I haven't introduced you to my sister, Annabeth." Malcolm said in a serious and strained tone.

"Hello, Annabeth, you must be the sister that Malcolm's told me about, he speaks highly of you. I am sure you already know my name." Percy said in a cryptic tone.

"Yes, commander, you are Perseus, son of Poseidon, my mother's sworn enemy. Besides you have introduced yourself in front of the whole army."

"You don't have to be so formal, Annabeth, this is not training. Malcolm had told me about your training status, I am impressed, for a woman, especially when it is illegal for one to be in the Greek army." he said in an arrogant tone.

"Thank you, I must go now, it is getting late." I said stiffly. I am trying to hide the anger boiling inside of me; I shouldn't have tried to come here in the first place if I came here to be insulted. I turned back to my brother and he had that sympathizing "I am sorry" look in his face. I ignored it and got out the tent.

As I walked away, Malcolm called out to me. "Annabeth!" I turned around and saw him approaching and he said. "It's alright, Percy didn't mean that. He was just in one of his arrogant moods."

"Well, he is someone I don't want to deal with for a while. I better get some sleep, Malcolm." I said stiffly as I walked away with the words in my mind that I might in the future regret shrugging off…._You don't know who was in front of you, destiny will work wonders…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Chapter 8 for you all! I was planning to post this at the same day I was posting Chapter 7 but my mom told me to stop using the laptop , I hope you'll like it better….thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, and favorited…keep the reviews coming so I know what you think, I need to know what people think, since I get curious on what people think of my writing for each chapter…as I said, as long as it doesn't wound me. All for you guys! ;) Anyways, you know what to do guys. PRETTY PLEASE read, review, and enjoy! xoxo –thatasianwritergirl**

**P.S.: This is my LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! 2000+ words! And without further a due(sp?) Chapter 8… **

**Exchanging Stories, "I found the girl…"**

**(Percy)**

I waited inside my tent as Annabeth ran out of the tent into the night. Malcolm followed her. Maybe I shouldn't have been harsh or stiff. But I can't stop thinking about her…she was like no other girl I have met before. Sure, she looks like one of those girls that Aphrodite had blessed to look beautiful but there is something….more to her than I could see in any girl I met in all of Greece. But I am particular about her grey eyes; they seem familiar…like a little girl, my little damsel in distress, that I used to save and carry when I was a little boy, the one who inspired me to join the army, to protect people….

~~~Flashback~~~

_I was walking through the streets of town in the south western district of Atalanta. I used to go there when I was a little boy. My father used to be stationed there before he became a commander. I was walking home from a stroll around town when I saw a big girl who seemed to be my age, strangling a little girl smaller than her. The little girl had terrified grey eyes, her hair was like golden curls like I've never seen before, and was wearing a blue peasant's frock and on the ground was a basket of food. I knew right away who that big girl was, Clarisse La Rue...the tavern owner's daughter. _

"_Leave her alone, Clarisse." I said in a determined voice. _

"_Why should I little Perseus? You are quite small little punk, what makes you think I would?" she said with a venomous wrath in her voice._

"_Because, I will beat you up." I said in a voice with a fearless tone. _

"_What makes you think that, punk? Want to play hero?" she chuckled as she tightened the grip on her. _

_I acted fast, throwing a small rock hitting her forehead hard, so she was knocked to the ground. She loosened the grip on the girl's neck, who too, fell to the ground, lying unconscious. Clarisse was about to stand up and fight back when I took a large, heavy club and knocked her out too._

"_You'll pay for this, pu…." she said before she fell unconscious. _

_I looked at the little girl, with a peaceful look on her face, she looked like she was having a sweet dream, even after she was strangled by Clarisse, and she was covered in bruises. I don't even know a thing about her, but she was very pretty to me. I lifted her up and carried her into my arms, wandering around town whom this daughter was. I wandered the countryside and saw a small cottage, I wonder if the people living there was her family. I knocked on the door, using all the remaining strength I have in my arms, since I was carrying her. A tall boy opened it and said in a voice saying that I am not welcome. "Who are you, what's your business here and what have you done to my little sister?" _

"_I am a boy from the village, someone knocked out your sister. I found her being strangled and I attacked the person who did." I said nervously. _

"_Who is at the door, Malcolm?" a man asked as he went to the tall boy's side. He had a stern look and he asked. "What is that young man doing here and with your sister?" _

"_Papa, he says that a certain person strangled her, he found and saved her, and just brought her home." The boy, Malcolm, said. _

"_Well, then young boy, thank you for saving my daughter, I will take her from here." The man said, as he got the little girl from my arms and said. "May I know your name, young man?" _

"_Perseus….my name is Perseus. Well, please don't mention it to anyone, especially your daughter when she wakes up." I said as I walked away. _

~~~End of Flashback~~~

That incident changed my life, I wish I had the time to thank that girl, but she can be anywhere in this small world, but I am not sure if it is Annabeth…..I don't remember much on what happened after that. That day was my last day in Atalanta, since my father was made as commander of the army, we had to move to Greece, and that is when everything changed. After a few moments, Malcolm came in to the tent.

"You shouldn't be so harsh or cocky on her. She is sensitive and, has been through more than I did." he said.

"Sorry, Malcolm, I thought she was like all girls in Greece." I said resentfully.

"Percy, I know my sister, and she isn't like them, she is different….well, sorry for using your tent, and I must go, it is late."

"Alright, good night then, Malcolm." I said as I went to my bed, drifting to unconsciousness. Before I did, I swore to myself that tomorrow_, I will apologize to Annabeth_.

_**THE NEXT DAY/NIGHT**_

I passed through the camp, looking around for any sign of Annabeth. The sun is about to set and I haven't seen her anywhere. She must be a swift person, like a spy, but she's not in Sparta's side, or is she? I decided to go to the woods, try my luck tomorrow. The wood is a secluded spot just outside the camp, I go there sometimes to think and since I need to. I love the place, it has a grove with trees and a lake with clear, shining water when the moon's light hits it.

I ducked and dodged through the trees and branches, making my way through the forest. I finally reached the grove. I sat in a big boulder and watched the muted orange sky as the sun was setting, emitting beautiful rays of sunlight.

"What brings you here, commander Perseus?" a woman's voice said. I turned around and saw Annabeth, just the person I wanted to see, reading a papyrus scroll. She wore a green peasant's dress, a long brown skirt, and a pair of black rubber flats. She was sitting in a big heavy boulder and the falling sunlight hit her hair just beautifully making her golden curls radiant.

"Actually I was looking for you, and you did know you are breaking the laws by going outside camp." I said with a smirk, as I walked toward her, sitting on a large boulder across her.

"Well, commander," she said dejectedly as she put down her scroll. "You, yourself are breaking the rules. So what are you doing here?"

"It's nothing, when I needed to think, I just go here. I like being near the water, it calms me down. This is the only nearby place I could find it, and it is peaceful, just how I like it, so what is your purpose?" I said with relish, or was that the word…

"I also enjoy the peace and quiet, the moon, and the ripples the water makes. I also come here to study architecture and philosophy." she said with a smile.

"Nice, when Malcolm said he had a sister, I didn't know she was intelligent as she is beautiful." I said as the words slipped of my mouth…I didn't intend to say it. But since it was quite dark and the moon just rose, I could see the blush she was trying to hide.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." she said as she smiled and her eyes turned to the scroll she was holding.

"Last night, I apologize for my arrogant behaviour last night, let us start over, I am Perseus Jackson, your…commander and the son of Poseidon." I said in an amusing accent.

"Well, I am Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena and Malcolm's sister." She said, giggling at my accent. Her laugh is musical, reminds me of the beautiful melody that the harps play back home, if she didn't know about it.

"So, Lady Annabeth, tell me your story." I said keeping up with my accent.

"My story? What do you mean by that?"

"You know, your life story."

"Oh…you don't want to hear it, Lord Perseus. It is a long, miserable, and dull story." she said, playing along.

"Please, call me Percy, and it is alright, I have all the time in the world to hear it right now."

"You are not giving up, are you Percy? And that's a beautiful compliment; nobody ever said that to me, even from where I came from."

"No, I am not, Annabeth." I grinned

She sighed then told me everything about herself. I learned she lived in a small cottage the outskirts of the town in the south western district with her family. She has a philosopher father and two little stepbrothers, aside from Malcolm. She told me about her friends and their happy marriages, how she was different from all the other girls since she liked to study architecture, mathematics, and philosophy on her free time at the fields. The little stories about her town she fondly remembers, especially about some boy saving her life from a strangler, but she told me she was unconscious most of the time. As she talked, I couldn't help but notice that her hair glows in the moonlight, her mysterious grey eyes shine brightly like stars when she talks about the things she loved about her home, and her voice, like her laugh, is like a beautiful melody.

"Well, so that's my story…so what's yours?" she asked, as she ended it.

There is this certain thing about her, something I have never felt or seen in anyone before. I felt like I could trust her. So I told her about my childhood in Atalanta and life in Greece, about my friends and family, everything about me. She had a wistful look in her eyes filled with ambition, as if I was talking about a beautiful city she wanted to live in, someday.

When I finished, she said. "You have a beautiful life…" she looked at the sky and saw the moon high up and had a frown plastered on her face.

"We have to go, you know they might catch us." she said as she put the scroll inside her scroll sack.

"Alright, Annabeth, but you won't get in trouble. Remember who you are with." I said cockily.

"Okay, let's just go Commander Perseus…." she said as she stood up and mad her way through the forest.

"Wait for me!" I said as I followed her through the woods.

After a few moments, we got to the boarders of camp. Her hair was messy with leaves and fallen shrubs, so I reached out to her and got them off of her hair. I noticed her with her face down, trying to hide a deeper blush.

"I had a wonderful time, Percy…good night." she said before she walked away to the night.

"Good night…Annabeth." I said silently as I made my way back to my tent.

On my way there, I can't help thinking, since there were many thoughts running through my mind. She had the same grey eyes and golden curls as the little girl I saved before. The girl lived in the outskirts of the town in the south western district, she had a brother named Malcolm, and her father was a philosopher. I can't believe I am saying this but I think I found the girl…._my damsel in distress_…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Chapter 9 for you all! I wanted to post it earlier, but I had my summer classes, I love it to death but it takes 3 times a week of my time and it started yesterday plus I had to find a way to write this chapter, so no hate please…. And thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, and favorited…keep the reviews coming so I know what you think, I need to know what people think, since I get curious on what people think of my writing for each chapter…as I said, as long as it doesn't wound me. Every review or favourite I get, inspires me to write more and lets me know that people like to read my writing…thank you so much. All for you guys! ;) Anyways, you know what to do guys. PRETTY PLEASE read, review, and enjoy! xoxo –thatasianwritergirl**

**P.S.: Sorry for the cliffhanger I am about to put…forgive me, please…**

**P.S.S.: Oh yeah, guys I can't decide if either Malcolm or Annabeth will get captured or held captive by the army in a future chapter, could you guys help me with this detail? PM or tell me thru reviews…majority of the people who say which of the other, will be the one updated. Sorry if I ask all of you about it, since I am very fickle-minded most of the time. I just needed others opinions, sometimes…**

**Letter Day**

**(Annabeth)**

_THWOCK! THUD!_** (A/N: I don't know how to put the sound of a shooting arrow in words, but this is the closest I've got)**

Ah….the sweet sound of my second arrow hitting its target after I have shot it. It is another afternoon in the archery shooting range. It has been a while….actually a week since I have talked to commander Perseus. I felt like avoiding him…how could I have such strong positive feelings for a man I have never met before…even pour everything about myself to him…it is foolish of me to do so, intentional or not. But the bad thing is I can't hide from him forever, since he would have to inspect me for private training.

"Alright, Annabeth, you are done for the day." my advisor, Perdix said as he took away the bow and arrows from me.

I nodded and walked away to the center of the camp, to receive letters. Today is letter or scroll day. It is when all the troops in the army received letters from their loved ones. I used to write letters to Malcolm, long ones, sent them in papyrus scrolls. Now…it's my turn to have one or so. My eyes fluttered around the place, they have received letters….even ones longer than mine. I loved the prospect about receiving letters; it makes me remember the person who sent it when I carried it around…as if the person who sent it was there with me, reading it to me, even when they are far away from me. I know I think of this even if this is my first time to ever receive letters.

A man with several boxes under one arm came over me and asked. "Annabeth Chase, right?" I nodded and he gave me a box. It was strong, wooden box with my name, in Greek characters were written in. "Thank you." I said, as the man nodded and walked away.

I took the box reverently; as if it was a special gift I received from the gods and opened it. It contained many scrolls inside, tied with neat, thin white strings of linen. I looked and unrolled them one by one….I had letters from my friends and family and some of the villagers. I guess they have heard of my joining in the army. I knew it was illegal, but at least I don't suffer alone…Clarisse is here.

_**LATER IN THE DAY**_

I couldn't read my letters earlier during the day. So I decided to go here, to the forest, I dropped the box and sat on a big boulder, and started to unfurl a scroll and read it. The first one I read was from my father, the papyrus even smells like him, home, and the farm, as I read it, I felt like I was back home…this was what he wrote:

_Dear Annabeth, _

_I hope you have no regrets in joining the army like your brother Malcolm, even when you volunteered. I have been there before and it is not easy being there…I was away from my family when I was there, in your case; it is risky, since it is illegal. If the rulers find out, you will be killed, I just hope someone could save you, but it is hard to find someone who would be willing to do so. But I hear you are faring well, Malcolm tells me your training score is high, so far. He tells me that they will be expecting you in private sessions though, so good luck, may the gods be with you, especially may Athena be with you. _

_As for home, me and your brothers are faring well enough. I am staying strong and healthy for your sake. Your brothers are having the notion to join the army too, but it will be many years since I will give in to your request. Acantha tells me she has no luck in finding you a husband, so if you find someone there…I give you your blessing to be with him, as long as he makes you happy and as long as I meet him first. _

_Your brothers and I miss you a lot. Remember that I will always be proud of you; your mother would be too. Your sacrifice, courage, and bravery is extraordinary for someone like you. From the moment you were born, I knew you were to do something worthwhile, but I didn't know it would be this one. People in town have been talking about your being in the army. Whatever happens, I want you to know, that the greatest honour I have, is having you for a daughter._** (A/N: Yeah, I quoted Mulan)**

_Farewell for now._

_-Papa_

I was touched by that letter, usually fathers in Greece would be ashamed if their daughter even joined the Greek army, yet my father's proud of me, no matter what. I scanned through the scrolls…there were some filled with sympathy or threats. I looked at the last scroll and saw it was from Thalia.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_I can't believe you joined the army! I have heard rumours and things even from Luke's letters; I thought he was spouting out foolish things. I still can't believe it is true; and only did I truly believe it when I visited your cottage and your father told me you weren't there. I hear the army is a dangerous place, I couldn't believe you would subject yourself out there! Now I lose Luke, and now you, my greatest friend…but I hope you would still be able to survive out there, especially with Clarisse La Rue in the army. I hope you find a nice man in the army. Luke tells me that there are rumours that you are having an affair with the commander, I hear from Malcolm that he is quite a catch, but I would like to hear it from you. If it is true, how romantic…do not forget to tell me about it in a letter._

_Back here at home, I have my little child already; she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wish you and Luke would be able to see her. Her name is Euphrosyne and she has Luke's features. At least I will have help around the house when she gets older. She is beautiful and radiant to me, I just wish you could see and help me, but Silena, Beckendorf's wife, is helping me out. She is a good companion but not as great as you, she keeps talking about the latest news from Greece, especially new styles of women's Greek togas._

_I hope you are safe, please come back home. May the gods be in your favour and Luke's as well.._

_-Thalia _

I shook my head as I rolled it up again and put it inside the box again. Thalia…always predictable…she would try to scold me if I did something stupid. Suddenly it became too quiet, the wind stopped blowing, the forest became silent…I hear the heavy, crinkling footsteps of someone. I turned around, for only my plain grey eyes to meet with a certain pair of beautiful sea green eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Chapter 10 for you all! Sorry for the long wait! Give a hand for dubba dubba double digits …. And thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, and favorited…also being patient with me….keep the reviews coming so I know what you think; I need to know what people think, since I get curious on what people think of my writing for each chapter…as I said, as long as it doesn't wound me. Every review or favourite I get inspires me to write more and lets me know that people like to read my writing…thank you so much. All for you guys! ;) I also want to thank you for your opinion on the ideas….and the side comments to why you chose it, and I finally have a good idea for that….so you know what they say, majority wins, and yeah true…the damsel in distress thing is getting old and played out. So thank you AGAIN soo much. So READ and REVIEW xoxo -thatasianwritergirl**

**P.S.: This might not be an enjoyable chapter but I promise you I'll do my best on the rest and I am so sorry I updated Late again and sorry again for the cliffhanger, I wanted to make the story longer… In my opinion this chapter might kinda suck….**

**Confused Feelings, The Nightmare, and Private Training Sessions**

**(Annabeth)**

"What brings you here, Commander?" I said playfully as I fixed the letters back to the box...just hoping Percy didn't read anything from Thalia's letter.

As I said that, I wish I could've taken that back. I can't believe I couldn't even act or feel normal around him. And I would never fall for a man like him, playful and cocky, someone I barely know but is somewhat familiar, and someone I don't see often. But my feelings towards him are strong, positive, but at the same time….complicated.

"Nothing, it's just thinking about these letter sent." he said sheepishly holding up his letter box.

"Oh, okay," I said as I gathered my box and felt my face fall to a blank expression. "I must be going; I understand that you need to be alone."

"No," he said, grabbing my wrist with a firm grip. "Stay, Annabeth."

I sighed; I looked into his eyes which had a soft expression. "Look, Percy, I really have to go, I'll….I'll see you tomorrow."

He had a sad expression when he let go my wrist and I walked away. How could I actually like HIM? Him out of all the men in Greece…I think I just had to leave him alone so I could sort my thoughts out, I can't keep up with these complications on my head.

I walked away from the forest, to the row of tents in the dark of the night. The shadows were scary to me. Tonight in a way felt cold, dark, alone, and mysterious, like something wrong is going to happen. But I don't intend to know why. I immediately went inside my tent, my bare tent. It was only decorated with a broken column top from a wrecked temple, which can substitute as a nightstand with an oil lamp, and a few scrolls on top and a "bed" which consisted of thick layers of material stuffed which looked like sacks that were used for the trade. I changed to my sleeping robes, lay down on my bed, on a drifting sleep. My first dream, oddly was this foolish fairytale about me and Percy but my second dream...or nightmare, is in a way complicated.

~~Dream/Nightmare~~

_It is the dark of the night….just like tonight. Two men went into the tent of a sleeping girl; oddly the girl looked like me. They both wore Spartan uniforms and they had sinister looks in their faces. One man seems muscular and had this aura that would make him scary. The man beside him was stout, like he's been eating a lot and I assume was his sidekick._

"_Is this the person we are supposed to take?" one said to the other. _

"_Not sure, woman seems weak to take; we look like fools, general's orders are to take person who matters most to Greek commander." the other said. _

"_But if we take girl, won't it make the commander of the Greek army heartbroken?" the fat man stoked his chin. _

"_Nah, we won't get much outta her, but if we get the other guy, he could give us strategy, and he is best friend and second in command." the taller man said in a tone like he was trying to debate._

"_Are you sure? Because woman seems easier-" _

"_Stop it you buffoon! Let's just get the other guy, if we get the girl, we'll look weak, besides we don't have much time!" the taller man said in a cruel, demanding tone as he smacked the back of the stout man's head and headed out of tent. _

~~End of the Dream~~

I woke up after what seems like a few hours after that dream, at the crack of dawn, with the few cracks of sunlight streaming into my tent. I dressed up for training and went outside.

_**LATER IN THE DAY **_

"Troop Annabeth Chase!" a guard called me.

At the time, I was doing a practice before my private sessions. Today is the day everyone has their private sessions. There, they would determine your strongest abilities. Malcolm tells me that where your strongest is; archery, combat, or anything…you'll be assigned to that certain position. He also promised me once, earlier in the week that when my private sessions come, he'll be there.

I put down the bow and arrow I was holding and went with him. As we walked, it looked like we were going out of camp.

"Do you know where the private sessions are?" I asked the man.

He turned to me with a gruff look and said. "I do know, but I can't tell, I just carry out the orders, woman…."

I kept quiet until we reached a cave in the mountains. He motioned for me to come forward. There was a stairwell leading underground. It was steep and dark, so I had to hold on to the stony walls of the cave, keeping my eyes closed, and kept walking hoping I don't fall. It was not long that I took the last step and I am sure now that I was underground, as soon as I felt the flat, rocky ground.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The private training grounds, Annabeth." a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and a blinding, hot light flashed through my eyes. Regaining my senses, I saw Percy, standing in front of me. Behind him, there were officials with him; the advisors, a few high officials…but where is Malcolm? He promised me he'd be there.

"Why in here, then, commander?"

"It is, private training session, isn't it? This was an abandoned quarry….we just use this for private sessions."

"Then where is Malcolm then?"

He looked back and he summoned a guard and he muttered him something in rapid Greek. I caught what he said. _'Summon Malcolm Chase.'_ The man nodded and went out of the cave.

I looked about the cave, it was like an arena. In corners of the room, there were archery ranges, spaces for combat, obstacle courses, and tables and stands used to hold the many tools used for fighting. This place is almost as big as our camp above ground.

"Anymore to say, before you start, Wise Girl?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing else, Seaweed Brain," I muttered to myself as I picked up a weapon. "I am ready."

"What did you say, Annabeth?" he asked me questioningly.

"Nothing, let's start this."

The training sessions were really tiring, now I know why they were special; they tire you out more than the regular training done in camp. I was able to shoot twelve consecutive arrows to the center of the target. They also brought out the best people to combat with and I knocked all ten of them out. My last one is the obstacle course.

"This is your last challenge," an official said, smirking as if he knew a secret. "You have to go through this obstacle course as fast as you can."

I nodded as I had a determined look on my face, as I started to go through the obstacle course. When it came to the poles, I took a first step and somehow the cave felt hot all of a sudden and when I turned I saw fire suddenly shot through one of the holes in the cave. I jumped and almost fell from the tall pole, but I gripped on tight.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked, panting as I held on to the pole. I was lucky I didn't get burned.

"You didn't think we would make this easy for you, Annabeth." a high official said, I could see him smirking. But I saw a look of worry in Percy's face.

My insides were boiling with anger. I can't believe they would pull such a dirty trick. I decided to show them. I climbed back on top of the pole and approaching the other poles, I did flips, twists, and turns as I dodged all the spews of fire that came out of holes from the cave walls.

After I finished the obstacle which was rigged with traps like ropes that could make you hang over a pole, spikes, snake pits, and such…I was given a standing ovation. I smiled but I noticed Malcolm wasn't there…which causes for my face to fall. It felt wrong since knowing Malcolm, he always kept his word.

"Thank you, Ms Chase; we are going to go for the meeting. Thank you for your attendance and efforts." a man said concluding the private sessions, standing up and walking away from the cave. The rest followed his suit one by one. I turned back and decided to take one last look.

"You have done well, Annabeth." a voice said. Even before turning around, I knew it was Percy.

"I guess I have."

"Annabeth," he said in a worried tone, with his eyes on the direction of my hand. "Your hand…"

I lifted up my hand, I haven't noticed it. My hand was burnt. There were portions of flesh peeling off, when I pricked it with one finger from my other hand, it stung.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth…" he said as he took my burnt hand and kissed it, trying to get the pain away.

"No, it's fine; it wasn't your fault…." I said, jerking back my hand, somehow regretting I wish I haven't done that.

"Come Annabeth, let's go up…." he said holding out his hand for me to hold. I nodded as I was about to take his hand. Then a messenger came…..

"Commander Perseus…." the messenger said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 11 for you all! Thanks again for reviewing and favoriting the story, hopefully more readers get to see this, but I doubt it. Keep reviewing, it'll make my day, so anyways, without further a due, this is Chapter 11. READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! Xoxo **

**-thatasianwritergirl **

**P.S.: Sorry if Percy is OC here, and I apologize if I don't write well in his POV, it's hard to write the thoughts of a guy in love, it's easier for girls, considering I am one. :D **

**P.S.S. : Some of you guys ask what time I update, I only update whenever I finish a chapter, so stay tuned **

**P.S.S.S.: I am sorry for updating late, since I for one…have been busy with summer classes and been trying to read The Last Song to make this story work, for me to get ideas. So yeah…I hope my effort was worth it :D lol. So please be honest with me and tell me what you think **

**Jealousy,** **Comforting Annabeth, and** **the Threats **

**(Percy)**

"_Commander Perseus, Malcolm Chase is missing from the Greek camp." _

These are the words that I wish that the messenger guard shouldn't have said. There are two reasons; one is because Malcolm is a friend to me in the army and it would be hard for me to bear taking the news that my friend mysteriously disappeared and the second one is now, I have to worry about Annabeth, since she ran off as soon as she heard those fateful words.

It is very unlike me to miss an important council meeting, to discuss the training scores and assigning troop positions, and to run around the camp to look for a soldier who needed a shoulder to cry on. Normally, as high officials, we are cold and cruel-hearted. We aren't supposed to care much about anything except ourselves and holding our positions in the army.

I looked everywhere…my last place to look at was in the camp center. I walked past a tent corner, where I saw a man comforting a sobbing girl, who seemed to want being in his arms at the same time trying to stuggle out of them. I notice that the man had blonde hair and concerned blue eyes. Annabeth didn't mention anything about him.

The moment I saw them, I had a sudden rage of anger boiling inside me. I never felt this way before in a long time. But I decided I had to go back for the meeting, there is no chance talking to her at this point. How could I feel this way, with no rational reason to have so, but I guess you can't really control emotions that much. I don't know why I have this feeling like I want to go there and get Annabeth into my arms, like I wanted to be the one in that man's position, holding her, comforting her while she cries. It's that feeling like you want to mutter to yourself "that should be me". Like I wanted to be the one to comfort her, make her happy….but what can I do? He's probably known her more than I did; the only option is to walk away to the meeting and interrogate her later. I knew the exact place where to be….the council meeting.

I walked back sulking to the council meeting at my tent. The officials were waiting there. They had disappointed glares, probably from me making them wait.

"Commander, you are late." a buff high official said standing up from his chair

"I am well aware; I just had to attend to urgent matters."

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer but he said. "Let the meeting begin before our young commander runs off again."

Everyone nodded and started the meeting.

_**LATER AT NIGHT**_

I went to the forest, with hopes of finding her. All throughout the meeting, Annabeth is all I could think of. I couldn't think that straight. I have everything I have always wanted and was enough for me to live with, a high position in the army, a family, not really any struggle unless it involved something about the war, but I really never experienced hardship or anything of the sort.

I looked at the grove, and there she was sitting near the lake, with her back rising and falling as I could hear sobbing noises coming from her.

"Annabeth, is that you?" I asked cautiously.

She looked at me. Her stormy grey eyes were teary, red, and puffy. She suddenly turned back to continue crying. In some way, it is like I couldn't bear to see her like this. So instinctively, I came close to her and took her to my arms. She choked and cried, leaning against my chest. I noticed her occassionally murmuring things like: _'No it can't be' _or _'It's all my fault'_.

Right now, I could do nothing but hold her in my arms and not say much, all I just murmured was _'Everything will be okay, Annabeth.' _as I stroked her long golden hair. When she finally recovered enough from her sobbing, which involved hiccupping, gulping and wiping tears. She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, red and puffy.

"Percy, I can't believe Malcolm's gone...he can't be…it's all my fault." she said as she leaned her head against me and looking up to my sea green eyes.

"No, Annabeth, you never did anything wrong-" I say as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"No, Percy-I feel like I am responsible for this…for everything,"

I was worried when she said that. I was partly expecting her to say she was a traitor and was in Sparta's side but instead she slowly said. "Because I think I was the one who was supposed to be kidnapped."

"What are you talking about, Annabeth?"

She hesitated, and then sighed before she started speaking. "There was this dream…or nightmare, I had…but I am not sure if it is real, but you'll also think I am crazy."

"Why would I ever think that? You are never crazy to me, who said you are?" I asked, getting out of our embrace, she stared down intently; her eyes look vulnerable and scared but also at the same time trying to see if she could trust me. "Annabeth, could you tell me about this dream of yours?" I asked her that because I thought it could solve the problem to everything.

"Alright, Percy, umm…there were two Spartan soldiers who went to my tent and they were debating whether to take the person who matters most to you, either me or Malcolm. I think they took him because he would offer them more information about the army and it would break you to see him gone. But I really don't get why I would matter the most to you." she said shakily.

She shivered at the thought and when I looked to her eyes, the stormy grey eyes looked more vulnerable than ever but instead of just being scared, her expression felt like she was terrified.

"But, Percy, I don't know what they mean about how I am the person that matters the most to you."

I just sighed and said. "It's nothing, Annabeth, I just want to protect you for your brother's sake…."

I saw her smile as I said that. I guess Malcolm meant a lot to her. He also was a more than a friend to me, he was a brother….great, I am thinking those thoughts as if I was giving a eulogy to a beloved dead soldier. But I know he isn't dead.

"Thank you for saying that, Percy…it means a lot to me."

I nodded and looked at the moon's position, high up in the sky. And I realized it is midnight or late at night….

"Annabeth, we have to go." I said as I stood up and held out my hand. This time, she smiled sheepishly and took it, before we went through the forest and back into the camp to escort her to her tent.

As we went through the forest….I was deep in thought, especially something that happened the day before Malcolm was captured.

~~~Flashback~~~

_I was walking around the camp, inspecting everybody's training. I heard a swift noise, I turned and saw right away that it was an arrow flying towards me. Doing quick thinking, I dodged the arrow and shut my eyes in a split second. I looked around and saw the arrow stuck deep on the trunk of a nearby tree._

_I walked to the tree to take a closer look on the arrow. I know it's not a wise act or decision for me to do, but I might as well find out about it. I pulled out the arrow and examined it. This is a Spartan arrow; all the armies had a different style of arrows. I also noticed there is a piece of papyrus parchment neatly tied into the arrow by a thin piece of rope or string, as if it was a piece of paper. I took it out and rolled it out. There were word written in literate script but it was written as if it was written with blood. _

"_Commander Jackson, surrender to the army or we take someone that matters the most to you."_

~~~End of Flashback~~~

I never thought about it much, thinking it was insignificant, but based on Annabeth's story, it was much more than just a threat, it is a reality. She must have been subconscious when she witnessed that. But the thing that strikes me the most is….how could they consider Annabeth, a person that matters the most to me.

In my life, the people who matter the most to me is my mom, Daphne, Malcolm, Grover, and Nico. But how does Annabeth add up to those people. The main reason I am protecting Annabeth is for Malcolm's sake, since he is one of my greatest friends and he did tell me not to treat her badly…before I felt like a duty or something I just had to do half-heartedly, but now, it's like something I wanted to do.

It's strange that I notice small things about her and I liked them. How she's smarter than me, how she's different and unique (but in a good way), how her eyes shine when she talks about things she loves…..I could go on and on about it.

The enemy must've done smart thinking, because they kidnapped Malcolm just not because he's one of my greatest friends and they could get our strategy out of him, but because if he is gone, Annabeth would be sad which is strangely painful to me when I see her cry, hurt, or sad.

When we reached her tent, she slowly let go of my hand as if she didn't want to let go and she looked up at me.

"Thank you, Percy, for helping me when Luke can't." she said as she suddenly looked down, trying to hide another blush.

"Uh…your welcome."

She did something unexpected, she quickly kissed me in the cheek and went inside the tent she shared with Clarisse. **(A/N: Sorry, I forgot to add she shares a tent with Clarisse, since they are the only two girls in the army )**

Oddly on the way back to my tent, I found myself blushing. As I thought about where Annabeth and I stood, I realized that, I do like her…but I can't help thinking that there is something more..


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Chapter 12 for you all! Sorry for late update... I thank you so much again for reviewing and reading my writing. So, this is again all for you, enjoy, read and review! xoxoxo –thatasianwritergirl**

**P.S.: I apologize for OOCness….or any flaw you will see here (especially since I don't know anything about military life). Also this is a boring chapter, full of flashbacks (hopefully they aren't crappy to you) but I thought you might like to know how Annabeth's life at the camp is like, more action and romance is to come later, but we could call this like a transition chapter…my friends and I have that term on it since we form our own writer's club... I know this is not my best but I am trying to update all the best chapters I can even if I am not feeling well. Nothing beats a good ending with a cliffhanger lol :D **

**Reflections of Camp Life Relations and Unknown Unrequited Feelings and Location Reports**

**(Annabeth) **

It's been a month since Malcolm got captured by the Spartans. The few days after that was unbearable for me, but the people helped me throughout it all, especially a few particular people, surprisingly one of them is Clarisse. Everything slowed down and at the same time, everyone is training harder than ever. There are a few slow days here though; one of them is today, since I am sitting down on a grassy hill overlooking the camp. I was watching the lazy humdrum of the camp from here, armed with a bow and arrow and my bronze dagger just in case anyone tried to attack me. Now here I am reflecting on everything that has been happening. I know it is strange how so many things could happen in a month, but I guess that's life's wonders.

Right now, I am temporarily filling in for Malcolm's place as second in command until we could rescue him but I still train as hard as any other soldier. So far, it is great, I got to devise battle strategies but the council meetings are a bore. Percy seems to like working with me...but I guess he has to put up that front of liking to work with me. Even if it is illegal as they say for a woman to be a commander, they've allowed it for now, since my training score was higher than the other troops, even surpassing Clarisse's.

~~~Flashback~~~

_It was a gloomy day after Malcolm was kidnapped. The weather was grey and as I said…gloomy, perfect to match my mood. Today, they say the training ratings were to be released and our army positions were to be announced. I wasn't too excited since they might be unfair to me just because I am a girl. _

_We all gathered again at the center of the camp, where we first gathered the first day of camp, they still haven't set the makeshift podium or stage apart. Percy went up to the podium with a few of the high officials. One of them, whom I guess was the military inspector, whom I heard was named Claudius, stepped forward with Percy. Then with a loud and stern voice, he started his speech, as he unrolled his scroll: _

"_Welcome, Greek troops. You have been training long for the past months to mark a position in this army as an archer, a combat soldier, or a high official in the army. From three days ago to yesterday have been your private inspections with us. We have all been debating about your skills and abilities and today is your official initiation to the Greek army, let us begin the dictation." _

_He called out all the archers, who I estimate is around a quarter of who was in the army, majority of us newly recruits were combat soldiers, but I couldn't help think that they didn't call my name. All the training scores were impressive, but what about me?_

"_There is only one person qualified to join the high officials in the army. This person is quite unexpected to be one assigned to this position, but her training rating is the highest of all, but her skills are impressive in every aspect. Due to one of our alarming disappearances of one of our respected officials, second-in-command Malcolm Chase, his temporary replacement will be this person. It gives me a pleasure to say that this honour goes to his sister and the daughter of the late and respected troops, Athena. This honour goes to Annabeth Chase."_

_Everyone reluctantly clapped for me. I knew everyone wanted to glare at me just because I am a girl. But the world is cruel to girls. _

"_Annabeth Chase, if you will, please come forward to the podium to get recognized." _

_I shyly went up as Luke and Clarisse and everyone else were clapping for me. I could remember Percy's small smile as I was awarded with the necessary honours to be a temporary second commander. _

~~~ End of Flashback~~~

So far, Clarisse is friendly to me, I guess we had to stick around since we were the only girls in this army, I think she wanted to be friends. It is still awkward but I think she is trying her best. At the night that Percy comforted me, I saw a side of her I never thought she had.

~~~Flashback~~~

_I entered the tent, that I shared with Clarisse, feeling myself blush. I can't just kiss a man in the cheek afterwards. A hug would've seemed more appropriate, it feels wrong. I remembered from the earlier stories that Malcolm told me about my real mother, Athena. She used to occasionally kiss my father on the cheek a lot, which meant to her that she would miss him or simply that she loves him. But I couldn't love Percy, could I? _

_Anyways when I looked up, Clarisse was still wide awake. Her face held an expression of a smirk and she was grinning at the same time. _

"_Well, you and the commander, Annabeth, so the rumours are true, punk." she said as she sharpened her nails with a bronze dagger. _

"_What do you mean, Clarisse, what rumours?" _

"_Wow, punk, you are clueless. Don't ya listen to camp gossip? Rumour has it that you and the commander have a secret affair and you are both madly in love and you can't be together because you both from different social classes." _

"_Clarisse, I don't have feelings for him…"_

"_Seriously, Annabeth? I see the way he adores you, you may not know it but both of you seem to have looks that you admire each other from afar, it's that same look Chris gives me." _

"_I don't think so, Percy just says protecting me is for my brother's sake and Clarisse, I never knew you had it in you." _

"_There is a lot of things you don't know about me, little riding punk, that is what happens when you are friends with the beauty queen in the south western district..." she said, smirking with delight. _

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Oddly Luke only checks up on me once in a while, to see if I am okay. I know he is just doing this of course, for Thalia's sake. I know she would go raging mad if she found out something bad happened to me at the battlefield.

Reflecting seems to be my way of relaxed thinking. So far, sifting through my memories, it seemed like one way or another, something involved Percy, either by his physical presences or he was mentioned. I admit, I do feel safe around him more than anybody else I've known. Maybe I love him….but my big fear in that is he won't feel the same way. I know he's been protecting me for my brother's sake, but I just wish he just cared for me in different reasons, just not for my brother. But he seems like he is obtuse to everyone's feelings, so I don't think it will ever happen. I know he smiles whenever I am around but I don't know if that is an illusion or not.

Things seemed peaceful here until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sat still as I asked in a quivering voice. "Who is it?"

The person chuckled before he revealed himself. "It's me, Percy…" he said, showing himself and sitting beside me.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to reflect on some things that happened the past month." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Like what? Wise Girl? You are always thinking about something…"

"Like trying to rescue Malcolm, I feel guilty, Percy, I am worried about him…what could the Spartans do to him, by now…they cold kill him, beat him-"

"Don't worry, Annabeth, we'll find a way." he said as he calmed me down by stroked my hair. This gesture feels so natural that I feel like I wanted to stay in this moment forever, but I know everything always comes to an end.

Before I could say anything to his response, two men came out from the shadows of the forest. They were two scout spies we sent months ago to look for the Spartan camp.

"Commander Jackson, miss Chase….we have found the Spartan army's base camp…."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 13 for you all! Thanks again for reviewing and favouriting the story, hopefully more readers get to see this, but I doubt it. I've read so many action novels and asked my friend Olivia (no account, I wish she does so I could give credit to her and recommend her, best action-packed stories ever!) to help me for the action, fighting scenes (but only a bit) and the result is this written chapter, so I am sorry if I took a long time. **

**Athena's Wise Owl: Thanks for your suggestion; I'll keep a part of that idea in mind. And yeah, I'm kinda like you, I also have like weird dreams when I read stories and when I write one and I include it in my stories. It's a crazy way of method for me :D**

**Child of Wisdom: thank you for your reviews, I am actually happy you love my story; I'm a huge fan of your stories. **

**Anyways to all my other lovely readers, I love ya'll equally and so much, I try update whenever I can and post the best stories with almost original plots as I possibly can, so KEEP ON reviewing, I NEED them to know if I am doing well , it'll make my day, so anyways, without further a due, this is Chapter 13 READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! Xoxo **

**-thatasianwritergirl **

**P.S. : You might know a certain scene from Hunger Games…I thought it would be cool to add something similar to that…you'll find out soon, just read along This is the first (and maybe the only chapter) I will be using double POVs. **

**Rescuing Malcolm **

**(Percy)**

_"Commander Jackson, Miss Chase….we have found the Spartan army's base camp…."_

Those were the words that suddenly made Annabeth's face light up…I loved it when she had that expression on her face, it made her look like a child who got a present from his parents and more alive than she was since the past month. She felt depressed on Malcolm's kidnapping; it took her a while to get her back up in her feet. She started to be livelier and back to normal, training for war and doing her second-in-command duties.

"We'll do the rescue mission tonight, thank you troops, you are dismissed." I say in a stern voice. They both saluted me and left me alone again with Annabeth, who was looking to some place far away. I put an arm around her shoulders, breaking her gaze.

"Percy, do you think we would be able to save Malcolm?" she asked worriedly, turning to me. I kissed the side of her head and she leaned on to me, I looked at her, trying but unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush. But wait…she said WE?

"Annabeth, you won't come to the rescue mission, I don't want to lose another soldier…" I said as a defiant excuse, turning her to face me. In truth, yes, we've lost soldiers in those types of attacks but knowing those, I don't want to ever lose her. They've took Malcolm, so I can't let them take Annabeth.

"Percy, he's my brother, one of the people who means the most to me, and it's my fault he got captured, it should've been me. Let me come, please I ask this of you once only." she said, with a few tears streaming down her face. I think she knows I can't bear the sight of her crying. I put my hand up to her face, cupping her face as I wiped the tears off her face.

"Annabeth, I don't know….I can't let you go….you don't know the dangers of this mission." I said hesitantly, looking down, trying to find another way to keep her from not going.

"I know it has danger, but I am willing to do it for my brother. Please, Percy, for me…" she said, about to tear up.

"Okay, you can come," I said, seeing the smile on her face. "Come now; let's go plan the strategy for tonight." I said, still with my arm around her shoulder and going down the hill, back to the camp.

_**LATER AT NIGHT**_

It's already past twilight and we are waiting for the Spartan's fires to die out, here in a secluded part of the forest. Tonight it's a new moon, so it is completely dark and perfect. One thing I have learned from my missions, it's best to attack during nightfall, when everyone is clueless and tired.

I looked behind me, seeing who the people I brought along for the journey, which included Luke and Annabeth. Well, Luke accompanied us since he was some of the best swordsmen around the army. He, I have learned was the man who comforted Annabeth, at first there was that strange anger boiling inside of me until I was told he had a wife back home, whom he loved with all his heart by an unmentionable source and happens to be one of Annabeth's good friends.

"Percy," Annabeth said which made me turn her attention to her. She wore a short Greek dress with armour, gladiator sandals, and Greek armour. Her hair was pulled up and it flowed on a ponytail on a hole cut on her helmet. "Will you please promise me you'd get Malcolm no matter what?"

"Of course, we'll do whatever we can do." I said. She was smiling and blushing at the same time. She didn't turn away this time, thinking I couldn't see her blush, when I could from the far away light that flickered from the Spartan's torches could show enough light for me to see her face or my troops faces any clearly.

Hours seemed to pass by until the torches came out. I gave the signal out to the rest who nodded and got into position. I nodded to Annabeth and she smiled then she did something unexpected. She kissed my cheek and said. "Good luck, Percy…."

I nodded, flushing a bit, but I pray to the gods, hopefully it is not noticeable. I put my helmet on and signalled for Luke and Annabeth to come to me. They nodded and they went behind me. We carefully went through the front gate…yes, the nice approach, but you can do that when everyone's asleep.

But the part when everyone is asleep….I had a mistake because as soon as we stepped inside the camp's boarders, a hang grabbed my ankle and I tried to shake it off, trying to get it to release me. I thought it would work but suddenly the guard's eyes opened. He grinned and pulled me down…he quickly grabbed a club with some linen cloth tied onto it by a thick rope. In a while he lit it up and put it in a wooden pole which lit up the rest of the torch poles surrounding the torch pole.

"Seaweed Brain, you fool, what have you done?" Annabeth shouted.

I panted, trying to get up and said. "Annabeth, Luke, get Malcolm, we'll hold them off. Hurry go!" they nodded. I watched them leave and the guard had an evil grin in his face, seeing me lie on the ground.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The lover boy…." he said unsheathing a sword and putting the tip of the sword to my lip. "Well, as soon as the troops wake up we'll kill you and all your friends…especially that girl….everyone knew you would come for him because your little woman there was desperate…now, you fell for our trap."

His sword started running on a straight line on my mouth, its sharp edge cutting it. It has a searing pain to it. It suddenly stopped, I looked up and the Spartan guard said. "Wait…why don't I make your death slow, painful, and brutal? I mean I start with your mouth so that you won't get to kiss the lady…girl there,"

"Don't worry, I won't be the one to kill your little love, we have more brutal killers in our arsenal," he continued. He raised his sword, which he plans to plunge to my heart, through my chest. I was quite ready to die but a voice in my head that sounds like Annabeth's says. _"No, Percy, don't fail me, please, don't leave me alone, and don't die, live for me….."_

I don't know if it was true or not, but in a split second, I rolled out of the sword plunge, which made the guard's sword plunge deeply into the earth. He was mad, grumbling, trying to pull the sword out. I smiled, thinking this was my opportunity and with the hilt of my sword, hitting his temple hard, thus making him unconscious.

Right now, Spartans were waking up, and starting to attack the few ten troops I brought along. I picked up my sword from the dusty ground, which somehow fell out of my hand, and ran to join the fight.

**(Annabeth)**

I ran as fast as I can, looking for where Malcolm was held captive. Luke ran off to fight. I couldn't believe Percy did such an unwise action that could possibly make our stealthy mission to save my brother into a battle before the actual battle. Sometimes I wonder how he became a commander, but I admit, his fighting skills are extraordinary. Anyways, it seems like I am running for my life.

I looked all around and when I was about to give up hope, I looked at the poles, there were men tied up their tightly in ropes, against the pole. I got a torch from one of the torch poles and I went to the pole for a closer and clearer look.

The sight that I've seen shocked me….Malcolm was tied to that pole; he was unconscious or worse…dead. I started crying, thinking this is too late. My eyes were blurred by my tears as I undid the knot. I couldn't believe we didn't save him earlier. His face and body was covered with bruises and cuts. I had an extended knowledge of different types of knots and unknotting them. As soon as I finished unknotting him out, I held him to my arms and cried.

Suddenly I smelled smoke, my eyes widened as I saw the sight of hot, burning flames…someone must have knocked out one of the torches. I also felt a searing pain on my back, before I knew it; I felt weak and felt my eyelids go heavy, heard myself screech, and the sour taste of dried blood **(A/N: I don't know how dried blood tastes like, so…I don't wanna know, I just made it up that it's sour)**. The last thing I saw coming out of the flames was a man coming towards me.

**(Percy)**

_CLING!_ _CLANG! SLASH! _

Those are the sounds of swords and weapons clashing. My sword clashed so many times with a Spartan weapon, I decided to slide my foot underneath his, and knock him out with the hilt of my sword. I was looking for someone else to fight when I smelled smoke. I turned to see burning flames in a circle around camp. I have to find Annabeth….I ran through the battle to find out where she was.

After a while, I found her, a Spartan soldier slashed his sword deep on her back as she was sobbing next to a body, and she screeched and fell to the ground. Suddenly a Greek soldier pierced him on the back with a Spartan spear.

"Percy, help me here!" Luke's voice said, as he got Malcolm's body out of Annabeth's arms and carried him, piggyback style.

I ran to Luke's side and knelt besides Annabeth's body, hopefully not corpse, and lifted her up to carry her. I nodded to Luke and we ran out, the soldiers who saw us, knocked out the soldier they fought with the hilt of their swords and followed us, running out of the Spartan camp in flames.

We kept on running, through the forest, dodging low branches, jumping over stones, boulders, and creeks. After a long run, we reached the Greek camp boarders…suddenly I felt weak and exhausted,my sight went hazy and blurry, then I suddenly dropped to the ground with Annabeth, wrapped around my arms. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Chapter 14 for you all! Sorry for late update I didn't have weird dreams to inspire me; I even had to read my own story again to think of what'll happen next... I thank you so much again for reviewing and reading my writing. So, this is again all for you, enjoy, read, review, and please try to at least recommend the story to others, lol, just kidding ! :D xoxoxo –thatasianwritergirl**

**P.S.: Thank you soo much for the reviews…. I love you all soo much, hope u enjoy. KEEP REVIEWING! As I said, it makes my day . I am not sure if this chapter is terrible but I guess you guys will be the judge of that (but in my opinion it kinda sucks, because I am not feeling so well, but I decided to write).This I think this MIGHT be a boring chapter, be ready for more action and romance for the later chapters! I am taking Percabeth slow, I want it to progress…you'll see the best of it, nearing the ending….I think. **

**Conversations with Malcolm and Promises**

**(Percy) **

_CLING! CLANG!_** (A/N: Yeah I admit, I am no good with writing sound effects…)**

I stiffly woke up to the sound of silver china coming contact with glass vials and sunlight streaming through the seams and slits of the tent. My eyes welcomed the sight of people rushing around the place, carrying trays with vials and pots of medicine, bowls of steaming stews, and linen cloths. Some were carrying papyrus scrolls, writing things hurriedly and dashed to a corner of the tent.

When I looked to my side, I saw Annabeth. She looked really peaceful, with closed eyes in a peaceful look on her face and a small smile on her face as if she is having a wonderful dream. She didn't look like she was stabbed and knocked out in the back by a Spartan soldier. Here I am, sitting by her side, on an uncomfortable wooden stool almost all night. I felt all the regret of bringing her to the mission.

~~~~Flashback/ Dream~~~~

_I felt the soft feel of a cushion. When I opened my eyes, it was still dark, I could see from a slit in the tent that there was a dark sky full of stars, the moon and its light shining through the slits of the tent. I rubbed my forehead as I squinted. I must've passed out from last time, and it is obvious a few hours have passed by. _

_Thoughts rushed through my head of the last things I saw, as if it was a dream. I could see flames gulfing up tents, people doing combat, Annabeth being cut by a Spartan soldier, me running with my troops through the forest, my arms wrapped around a slim figure…._

"_Commander, you must get some rest, you need it!" a woman's voice said. I turned to the direction of where the voice was. I saw a woman, she was very pretty. She wore ordinary clothes, a peasant's outfit. She held in her hands, a tray of stew. She set it down on my bedside. "Commander must be asleep, to heal wounds!" _

"_Umm….excuse me, I must find Annabeth Chase, where is she?" I asked aggressively. _

"_Calm down, comman-" the woman said in an attempt to calm me down._

"_No, I won't not until me where Annabeth is!" I said, interrupting her, with a guilty feeling that I shouldn't have done that. _

"_You must really love her, do you?" the woman said with a smirk on her face. _

"_I don't know, I have to see her! Please tell me where she is!" I said, with anger rising on my voice. I have no wish to argue with her on the spot. _

"_Calm down, your blood pressure might go up, she's in next ward to right. You might want to wait till-" _

"_Thank you, I must go." I say getting up, interrupting her again as I rose from the bed and ran to the directions in Annabeth's ward. _

_I hurriedly walked through the rows of bunks, all of them empty with neatly made sheets. I passed through rows of a couple more bunks until I saw Annabeth. Her bunk was more isolated from the others, but that was good enough for me._

_I touched her face gently, hopefully not to wake her up. I can't believe she was cut; she looked pale with a sheen layer of sweat in her face. If only I was there to save her in time, I should've been the one in her place. So I collapsed to a stool, buried my face in my arms behind her and let my tears and sobs fall until I couldn't keep my eyes open in the darkness._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

I don't know if that was a dream. I started to softly stroke her hair. Her golden hair slipped gently through my fingers. She may have looked pale last night, but in the morning, she looked radiant, with golden curls reflecting the sunlight and cheeks with a pale pink blush. I just hope she isn't dead.

"She is not dead, commander." a voice said. I turned to look at where the direction of the voice came from. I saw the one of the camp's head doctors, Will Solace. Most of the camp doctors are rumoured to be sons of Apollo. He must've noticed my sad expression.

He came to Annabeth's left side with his scrolls and placed his hand softly on her forehead. He smiled as he started to write things on his scrolls. He was mumbling things like _'fever is broken down, injuries are healing'_.

"Ah, yes, I must tell you, commander Perseus that Malcolm would like to see you when you wake up." he said in a messenger kind of way. "Your injuries were worse than Annabeth's but you seem to heal faster, so you may visit him at the next ward, just across."

"Thank you, Will, I'll visit in a while, you may go back to your job." I said as he nodded and went away. I looked at Annabeth who still held that radiant look.

"I'll be back, Wise Girl, get well soon." I whispered as I smiled and kissed her forehead, silently whispering to her.

I stood up from my stool. Thinking that my back really aches from sitting there all night….well almost all night…then I had once last glance of Annabeth before going to Malcolm's ward. There are many paths leading to the next ward. The "next ward" as they say is for troops with major injuries. Troops usually don't get major injuries until the war, so it's practically empty, except for Malcolm.

I went to this private section of the ward, which was parted with a linen partition. A nurse came out and said, with her face with a flustered expression and is stuttering. "Oh, commander…uhh...you may come in, second-in-command Malcolm Chase is inside and is expecting you."

After saying that, she ran to attend to someone at the other ward. I chuckled as I went through the partition. Malcolm was smiling, sitting upright in his bunk reading a scroll, typical of him. He always had a scroll with him. He looked worse than before; there are countless cuts, bruises, and wounds on his face, arms, and everywhere. His face was blotted with many red, purple, and black spots of wounds, but some were being treated with a sort of medicine.

"Ahh….hello Perce, come in." he said, putting down his scroll down and gestured to a stool beside him. I sat down, positioning myself to a good posture.

"Hello Malcolm, how are you doing? The Spartans must've treated you badly." I asked stiffly. Not knowing if I should speak to him in boss mode or as a friend.

"Doing well, though I am glad the Spartans are not beating me up anymore." he said chuckling as he continued. "They have a terrible way of life over there compared to here."

"No wonder, your scars are severe." I said. We both laughed as if it was a joke, but I knew scars were no laughing matter.

It seemed like minutes but hours passed by as we talked about how camp life was, Malcolm's life in the Spartan army's camp (which was very terrible), the strategy, and everything. Funny thing was we were laughing and joking about it, as if it was an amusing story we heard the philosopher's tell. Malcolm even forgot that he was weak and wounded and beaten up. We were all smiling and laughing until Malcolm had a serious expression on his face.

"Perce, I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it honestly." he said seriously as he sat up straighter.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you love my sister?" he asked fervently and questioningly and with a serious tone.

That question silenced me; I didn't know what to answer. I mean sure I cared about her, tried to protect her for Malcolm's sake. But I am not sure how to peg my feelings about her, at the same time, I am not sure of what she felt about me.

"I'm not sure, Malcolm. I am just confused about what I feel about her."

"Well, I think you do, besides I know she loves the boy who saved her as a little girl."

"How do you know about that?"

"I was there wasn't I?" he said with an analysing look, then he sighed, looking out the tent slits. "Anyways, Perce, I want to ask you a favour, but it's up to you if you'll accept it." he said weakly but in a firm tone.

"What is it, Malcolm?"

"Look, I want to protect my sister, but when this war is over, I am not sure if I'll survive this war, but me living or not, I want you to protect her, no matter what it takes, who knows what the Greek rulers would do to her."

I was shocked, because I did know that the Greek rulers could do that. When they found out that Annabeth joined the army, including Clarisse, they'll be sure to execute them. I can't let anything happen to them, especially Annabeth.

Normally, I don't experience those type of emotions, since all the time, I could see all soldiers come and go, perishing in battle, taken hostage by enemies, and other countless things I could list like natural disasters and disease plagues. Mostly, in the army, if you die, anyone can replace you. But now…I don't feel that way, weirdly, I feel like if Annabeth dies….nobody can replace her.

"Alright Malcolm, but how do I do it?"

"I don't know but I know you would go any lengths to protect her, I mean, you were the boy who saved her life when she was little."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, shocked.

"Perce, you don't use your brain but I was there, remember?" he said, chuckling.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that, so your point is?"

"Please do whatever it takes to protect her."

"Okay I will Malcolm." I said, hoping not to regret the decision I have made. Besides, I don't think I need to hesitate, I mean Annabeth's my friend, and I'll do anything for a friend. Yes, I consider her a friend, but a person whom I had mixed feelings about. "Malcolm, I must go, I have to see how Annabeth is doing."

"Thank you Perce, besides I have to rest, Will says the more I rest, the more I recover, I also have to talk to Annabeth when she gets recovered."

He snuggled in the sheets of his bunk like a child. It wasn't long before he fell asleep; I chuckled, seeing his amusing sleeping expression. I stood up from my stool and went out of the ward, making my way back to Annabeth's bunk.

When I approached her bunk, I saw her there, smiling at me. She looked better; she was more radiant than ever.

"Hello Annabeth, how are you?" I asked her, taking a seat beside her stool. For some reason, I had enough with sitting on stools for the morning.

"I'm fine, Percy. I just have to stay here for today until I am fully recovered."

"I hope you get well soon, then wise girl."

I started to stroke her hair and she leaned on me, I never knew this gesture could be so natural. She still looked radiant but she seemed worried.

"Annabeth, what is wrong?" I asked, hoping that nothing is wrong with her.

"Percy, what do you think will happen to me when the rulers find out that I am in the army? Or if I die in that battlefield?" she asked, turning to look at me, with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Nothing will happen to you, Annabeth."

"How do you know, Percy? You can't control everything." she said with tears forming in her eyes, with a few stray ones trailing down her face.

"Because," I said, wiping the tears off her face. "I will never let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Percy." she said, smiling happily.

"Annabeth, I have to go back to inspecting the camp, will you be fine?"

She nodded and started to lay down back in her bunk. I smiled and gave her another kiss in the forehead.

"Get well soon, Wise Girl." I said, repeating what I just said to her hours ago, as I walked out of the infirmary tent, catching a glimpse of Annabeth's small smile.

One thing I have to make sure about is that no harm comes to Annabeth. In my mind, a small voice kept repeating the sentence, _'Nothing wrong will happen to you, Annabeth.'_ Right now, it is more than a duty, it's a promise. And I am going to make sure that I will fulfil it, even if it costs me my own life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 15 for you all! Thanks again for reviewing and favouriting the story. I thought for this chapter, I was rereading City of Bones, there's this favourite chapter of mine, The Midnight Flower (Chapter 17, and if you ever read the book, you'll know why I wanted to add it) and the Throne of Fire (last chapter) and I thought I might like to do something like that but I pulled in a few more ideas and more (like a certain scene from HSM 3). So, hopefully, this will do well for one of the or a normal camp day chapter before the war chapters . Anyways to all my lovely readers, sorry for the late update, I was dragged to a family vacation and I was forbidden to use my laptop, I always try to update whenever I can, I love ya'll equally and so much, I try update whenever I can and post the best stories with almost original plots as I possibly can, so KEEP ON reviewing, I NEED them to know if I am doing well, it'll make my day, so anyways, without further a due, this is Chapter 15 READ, REVIEW (pls. so I know how I am doing), ENJOY! Xoxo **

**-thatasianwritergirl **

**P.S.: Expect some OOCness from Clarisse :D and yet again I don't own PJO and City of Bones. Sorry if you'll think it is badly written, I am not feeling so well after the trip, I am so sickly! :D**

**P.S.S.: Since I love ya'll so so so much, I decided on a longer chapter to make up for all the days I haven't updated I know you've been waiting for updates, but yeah, people keep dragging me into some certain situations, even when I am sick, so yeah I wanna say thanks to those people, since they have given me inspiration for this. **

**P.S.S.S.: I dont know how a Greek dance is like so if i got any deets wrong, then sorry. And yes I posted a different edition of this earlier. READ it a bit, since this is an EXTENDED edition of this chapter, if u read it earlier and were observant you'll figure out what i added :)**

**Laundry Day and "May I have this dance?" **

**(Annabeth) **

_SPLISH! SPLASH! SQUISH!_

Those were the sounds that the water makes when I dumped some of my clothes to a ceramic basin, filled with clean, lukewarm water and a small amount of soap. Well, laundry day in camp isn't the activity people usually expect to do on the day of their birthday. But for my situation right now, this is one of the things that remind me of home.

I sighed as I kept on washing the mud-stained clothes I had. It's been a few months since Malcolm has been liberated from the Spartan camp and since I have gotten out of my first trip from the infirmary tent. Malcolm's still there in the infirmary tent, healing from all the wounds the Spartans gave him. His injuries seemed more serious than the doctors thought, so they said he had to stay longer.

While I washed and scrubbed my clothes, my mind drifted off to my many thoughts, particularly, my recent visit to Malcolm's ward, which was earlier in the morning.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_I made my way to the infirmary tent. The wind breezed through my golden curls as I walked by. I woke up early as usual, which became a habit, so I could visit Malcolm at the infirmary tent before doing my duties as a temporary second-in-command. _

"_Hello, Malcolm!" I say silently as I entered his section of the ward. _

_As soon as he saw me, he was smiling; he sat up straighter and gestured for me to sit down on the wooden stool._

"_Happy birthday, Annabeth!" he whispers as I sat down on the stool, positioning myself. I admit, it is uncomfortable to sit on, but I got used to it. My eyes widened when he said that. I didn't know it was my birthday today, or did I forget it. "You forgot it was your birthday didn't you?" he chuckled, seeing my wide-eyed expression. _

"_Yes, yes I did…" I said softly, thinking it was impossible for me to forget my birthday. _

"_Well, then little sister, I have a present for you." he said, with a smile. _

_He reached to the nightstand and took something, when he held it out, it was a small book. I gently took it from his hands and opened it. It looked insignificant but it seemed important for him to give it to me. I flipped through the pages, there were weathered pages filled with faded writings, charts, drawings of buildings, and machines. I stopped to look at the front page and saw in Greek characters, the name, Athena Chase, written in faded print._

"_This was mother's book, Malcolm?" _

"_Yes, it was, mom gave it to me, but I thought that since you have no memory of her aside from her name, you might as well have it, I am betting you will need it more than I do." he said with a small smile._

"_Thank you, Malcolm, but what is this?" _

"_It's mother's diary, it had all her thoughts, ideas, philosophy, everything." _

"_This is one of the greatest gifts that I have ever received….thank you…" _

"_Your welcome." _

_There was a moment of awkward silence before that moment when Malcolm asked that fateful question. _

"_Annabeth, could I ask you a question? But I want you to answer this as honestly as possible." _

_I nodded, thinking it was a question about architecture or something. But that was wishful thinking because I knew that he would ask that question. _

"_Do you love Percy?" he asked with a serious tone. _

"_I don't know, Malcolm….it's….complicated…I don't really know, Malcolm, I don't know what to feel about this…." I said, knowing fairly well that it was an unintelligible answer. _

_He gave me a big, brotherly embrace and he said. "It's fine, I am just asking….since whenever you see him it's like you look alive…I am just curious." _

"_Okay, I understand, I am just hoping you aren't playing matchmaker on me." I said laughing. _

_Suddenly streams of orange light coming out from the slits of the tent. I looked and saw the sun rising. I haven't noticed the time. _

"_Look, Annabeth, the sun is rising, you must go." _

"_Alright Malcolm, I'll see you soon." I say as I got up from my stool and left the ward immediately._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Hello Annabeth, mind if I join you?" a voice said, which cut through my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Clarisse. She carried in one arm, a basin, and in the other, a basket of dirty clothes. I nodded; afraid to say anything, then she settled her things on the ground beside me. She sighed as she started to wash her clothes, aggressively scrubbing them. If there is one thing I know about trying to get along with Clarisse, is that you don't bother her unless she wants to be bothered.

"Anyways Annabeth, how is your little romance going?"

"What do you mean?" I asked absently, partly surprised by her trying to make conversation, as I dumped more clothes into the basin.

"You know, what everyone's talking about, you and commander."

"Clarisse, there's nothing going on between us, we're just…..friends." I say slightly hesitating, but I have this sudden urge to ask him about where we stood.

"Right, when the day Silena comes here to this camp to matchmake you two." she chuckled as she washed her laundry.

"Look, Clarisse, we aren't a couple, I don't think he thinks of me the same way, he's just so….obtuse." I say, slowly realizing and regretting the last part I said.

"Right…I am really sure you are both oblivious to each other's feelings." she said sarcastically. For my amusement, I splashed some water from my bin to hers, at first,

"You are going to get it little punk!" she said looking like she was going to get a dagger immediately and kill me till I bleed to death but instead she did something….unexpected.

She took a handful of water and splashed it on me, soon, we had this water fight, and we were lauging at the sight of our wet garments.

"Second-in-command Chase!" a messenger called, unintentionally stopping out fight. I stood up and went to him. "Yes?" I asked him, it's obvious I knew there was a message for me.

"Commander Perseus Jackson has a message for you." he said, pulling out a small piece of papyrus scroll. I nodded as a thank you and he went away. I put the tiny scroll in my lap as wiped my hands with the skirt of my dress.

"Ooohhh! Annabeth's got a message." she smirked as she returned to her washing.

I rolled my eyes and unfurled the scrolls. A small smile plastered my face, since it was Greek characters written in one of Percy's hurried illegible scrawls.

"_Meet me at the woods, later at night, before dinner; I have something to show you." –Percy_

I sighed, putting the tiny scroll into the small pocket on my skirt and resumed to doing my laundry.

_**LATER AT NIGHT**_

_HOOT! HOOT! _

I never noticed the sound of owls in these forests until now; I guess I wasn't paying attention. Normally, people would be nervous with their _hooting_ noises and large, yellow eyes but I find it strangely calming. I breathed in the fresh, cold air in the forest, which also rushed through my hair and ears; I looked up the night sky dotted with stars, which seemed beautiful. I never noticed how beautiful the night sky was till now.

Now, I am meeting up with Percy just like he said in his message, I have no idea where to meet him, so I headed to the grove, our meeting place. I just don't know why people in this camp would just gossip about our lives, don't they have their own?

I finally reached the grove; Percy was there, sitting and waiting for me. I couldn't help but notice his eyes sparkling with the moonlight shining in the waters of the lake.

"Hello Annabeth." he said, with a warm smile on his face, turning to my direction, right on cue as if he heard my footsteps.

"Hello Percy," I say, smiling and taking a seat beside him. "So, why have you asked me to come here?" I asked, getting the tiny scroll out and holding it up.

"Well, Annabeth, I hear from a source that it is your birthday today, so I thought you might like a little celebration." he said, facing me, with his smile shifting from a warm one to a sheepish one, which for some reason I found attractive or handsome.

"So, what will we do Percy? We don't even have food with us."

"Well, now that you mention it," he said, smirking, he brought from his back, a covered reed woven basket that had to be from one of the trades. "We do have food."

"How did you get this?" I say laughing.

"I sneaked some food out from the kitchens."

"So, will we eat here or what?"

"Well, not really, if you want to, or are you willing to risk my choice of a different place I found deep in the woods." he says, with a playful smile.

"What is this place?" I say smiling.

"Well, you must follow me to find out." he says, standing up, holding out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand and stood up. He held my hand tightly, navigating me deep into the woods, in the dark of the night. I closed my eyes, hoping not to trip over logs, pebbles, or roots on the ground.

"Annabeth, open your eyes, we are here."

As we walked, I could feel the ground through the soles of my sandals. It was rough, dry, and there were some damp spots. I also felt Percy helping me up to which felt like marble steps. That material is only used in grand buildings, like the ones in Greece.

We walked to what seemed like the middle of the place. Each step felt cool against the marble floor. I sighed, content with the wind gently blowing against my face, also hearing the sound of rushing waves below.

"Annabeth, we are here, open your eyes." he whispered to me, his breath tickling my flesh.

As soon as I opened them, I loved the view….we seemed to be on a beautiful abandoned garden of a ruined temple. There were beautiful statues that acted as a centrepiece on a fountain that once poured water long ago, beautiful but ruined stairwells, and dilapidated columns with vines with exotic flowers entwined with them. There seemed to be no roof, so I could see the night sky.

I looked around more, and saw that we were on a ruined temple was on top of a cliff facing the vast ocean.

"Percy….how did you find this place?" I said in awe of the view.

"Let's just say I don't always go to the grove….this is my hideout, I thought I might like to share it with you." he said, slightly blushing and smirking at the same time.

"This is beautiful…." I murmured. I can't believe he trusted me to even bring me here.

I sat beside him as he got the food out of the basket. He brought out food that I supposedly suspect that only rulers or high officials or wealthy people could afford to eat but I was wrong. It seems simple, like flaky biscuits, some grapes, bread, and a couple of honey cakes.

"I know it's not much, for a birthday, but it's all I could sneak out from the kitchen." he said uncomfortably, as if he was trying so hard to please me.

"No…its fine, Percy," I say, seeing the smile on his face was filled with pride. I never knew he would work so hard to please me. "You don't have to fuss too much, I don't expect much." I say smiling, as I picked up a biscuit and popped it to my mouth. It had a flaky taste to it.

"Oh…my mother says that birthdays are celebrations, the only day when things can go your way and be given whatever you wanted."

"Really? Like what?" I said, smiling, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Coming from a middle-class or relatively poor family, during your birthday, you take what you get."

"Well, when it was my tenth birthday, I have always wanted to jump off a cliff." he said as he popped a grape to his mouth.

"Your mom let you do that?"

"Well, yes, she took me to a protruding rock that looked like a small cliff on the middle of the sea and she made me jump from there."

"Did you drown?" I asked with a curious smile, it slipped off my mouth, I am actually an idiot to say that….

"Well, almost until I started to use paddle myself with my arms to the rock, but if I did drown Annabeth, would I be here by now?"

"Oh I am sorry I must not be thinking….when I was five, I wanted to be princess of Greece for the day."

"I am guessing that never happened." he said, chuckling.

"It only happened in my imagination…." I muttered, with a blush. "So, what else have you gotten the past few years?"

"Nothing really, I never wanted anything else after I was thirteen, I ran out of things that I thought I wanted."

"Ohh…."

After that, there was an awkward silence that filled the air around us…but the sound of the wind's breeze, the rushing waves from the sea below us, and the owl's hoot, filled some sound to it. While we ate I could hear chiming and bells ringing. Percy smiled, stood up, and held out his hand for me to take.

"Come Annabeth, I want to show you something."

I took his hand and he led me through the ruins of the temple to a small ruined garden. There were chimes and bells around the place. There were fireflies that lighted the place. For a place that was ruined, it was beautiful.

"What are these, Percy?" I ask, staring at awe.

"Just midnight chimes, they only play at windy nights and when it is midnight."

"So, since we are standing here, may I have this dance?" he asked grandly, holding out his hand, for me to take.

"Of course, my good Lord." I say, taking his hand and playing along to his jokes.

He grinned, and started to waltz me around, we dance a couple of Greek dances, like the bells and midnight chimes played music that couldn't be compared to the ones that Greek musicians, I hear, could play. I got lost into this dance, I felt like I was floating on air, like I was the heroine in one of those love stories that the writers would tell.

Suddenly, while he was twirling me, rain started to pour down on us, we were both laughing.

For a moment, I looked at him; his eyes that were once carefree, strong, and fearless were replaced with some sort of gentleness, fear, and longing. I didn't know he was longing for, but somehow, time stopped around us. His eyes stood out amidst the rain, it just felt...magical in a way. It felt like something was pulling us together. Like the goddess of love was setting us up together….but I know, it sounds unusual for me to say.

But we can't be together, even if I wanted us to be, he is in higher class than I am. As I said earlier to Clarisse, he is probably is obtuse to everything I think. At this moment, he is leaning towards me, and I in just a few split seconds ago found out I was doing the same thing. No! I have to stop this, this cant be!

Before he could kiss me, I snapped out of my gaze and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I can't Percy, I….I have to go." I say, running away into the woods, through the dark trees, with tears in my eyes.

My head hurts because I am confused, one part of me, the knowledgeable and quite logical part of me said that he isn't worth it, and that it would be probably be best to forget him and it wouldn't be the wisest thing to go back to him, maybe just letting him cool down in a bit or so, and everything will be normal again, and it was stupid of me to ever have feelings for him.

That moment at the garden, I am not sure if it's real, the only reason I knew Percy was protecting me was for Malcolm and I got along with the plan without knowing what to expect…..there wasn't supposed to be any strings attached. I wasn't supposed to have feelings for him. For the first time ever, I felt like I wanted to go home right away, be with my father and see my brothers grow to be young men, but I couldn't….until this war ends, or possibly I could never go home because of the law.

Another part of me, that I swear must be controlled by the goddess Aphrodite, says that I should back to him right at this moment, but now I already am inside the camp and I don't think I could risk getting out of the boarders again. Percy might be making his way back here, and if I did go after him it will be awkward for the two of us.

I sighed, looking back at the forest, as I made my way back to my tent, hoping to forget everything that ever happened tonight. Hoping not to slip on the puddles of mud along the way.

**Yeah, guys, sorry for this chapter, I wanted a longer story so I thought it might be cool if I added like a what-am-I-supposed to feel chapter for Annabeth here so, hopefully we go to the battle soon, so make sure to REVIEW. Ok, enough said. –thatasianwritergirl **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Marauder's Demigod here! Sorry if this is not another chapter update with Destiny's Intervention. I want to tell you guys that I will be re-editing the whole story, because it seems like the story goes nowhere when I re-read it..…and that I could not find a way to continue on with the story .I will keep a few of the later chapters….I hope you will understand….because if I continue with this old version….it will just lead nowhere…**

**I know you love this story version, but I promise you that the new version will be better. I hope you would support it….so the story will be published under a different name…..so watch out for it and I hope that you will enjoy it better than this version….I will publish it as soon as I write the first chapter….so I will delete this version when I publish the new story.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**~Marauder's Demigod **

**P.S.: It really pains me to write this **** So no hate please, just tell me what you think on it. **


End file.
